


Surprise, Your Highness

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 Days My Prince - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Hundred Days My Prince Spinoff, Imagine Kyungsoo as Lee Yeol / Wondeuk, King Kyungsoo, Light Angst, M/M, Mixed Media, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Student Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Jongin accidentally fell into a mysterious hole which led him into the past - approximately 100 years ago.Kyungsoo, who was currently the King of Goryeo, found a mysterious man wearing an unexplainable set of clothes in the middle of his bathroom.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 97
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Source of this new fic was mainly this tweet [ here ](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout/status/1232299256330895360?s=20)
> 
> Finally, it's been weeks since I was thinking about writing this and here we are right now :)  
> This will be a chaptered fic and will be much longer compared to my previous works. I hope you would stay in this long journey with me and our characters.
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: The story will be told in modern language. Only characters from Kyungsoo's side will use what was fitting in their setting.

Jongin just wanted to get drunk and probably wasted. He can't believe his professor in Hydraulics would fail him this semester so he's trying his best to forget everything just for tonight and he'll just deal with his grades later. Luckily, his best friend will throw the sickest party ever tonight.

He is currently a graduating engineering student who tries his best to study diligently albeit his friends often drag him to skip some of their minor subjects and to spend the whole night partying even if they still got classes the next morning. His parents already warned him about Chanyeol and Sehun before, telling him that they were just brats and their parents deal with their son's academic status using their money and connections. However, Jongin still sticks with them. Because no matter how bad influence they are as what others have said, they are always there to back Jongin up with everything. And this time, maybe with his grades, too.

Everything was going smoothly as he had planned earlier that day. It was Saturday evening and he’s wearing his favorite plain black shirt and ripped jeans terno. The loud sound on Chanyeol’s sound system was perfect to distract himself and to liven up his mood.

He’s in the middle of the sea of people, dancing and drowning themselves with the overflowing alcohol that Chanyeol had prepared for his guests. Dancing is one of his ways to destress so he decides to pour all of his frustrations tonight as he moves along with the music.

“Enjoying the party?” A girl behind him asks, her hand sneaking to touch Jongin’s arm.

“Of course I am, but I think you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Jongin retorts, slowly moving the girls hand away from him. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Seulgi, we’re on the same class in--”

“I’m Jongin, and since we’re in the same class on whatever subject it may be, I’m sure you’ve heard about my preferences.”

The girl chuckles, her bangs falling off on her eyes. “I know that you dated men, but I dated women, too. I’m bi.” 

Jongin pats the girl’s arm lightly, “Good for you then. I’m gay and not interested.” He immediately ended the conversation, not wanting this day to get even worse. 

He left the dance floor (or probably the girl) and wandered around his best friend’s enormous place, wanting to talk to someone whom he could let out his disappointment for that day. However, both Sehun and Chanyeol were busy with their partners, leaving him all alone for tonight.

Jongin badly wants to join them since they all look they were having fun on the bench beside the pool. But when he was about to walk towards where his friends are, he saw the girl from earlier again, sulking alone while playing with the glass of alcohol in her hands. He doesn’t want to deal with that drama for tonight though. For now, he just needs to focus on what he intended to do the moment he stepped inside that party. _Drinks_.

Margarita, whiskey, brandy, and beer, he’s sure his liver is cursing at him for mixing all those alcohol inside his body. Jongin is a heavy drinker and he’s sure it will take him a long time to get drunk so he came up with a great idea. He felt he was some kind of genius with an IQ of over 140 when he started drinking those different alcoholic beverages non-stop.

His world was already twirling around when he was on his last glass of beer. He had ordered 2 sets of 10 different drinks and he is now on his twentieth glass. He has to admit, he had overestimated his alcohol tolerance because he can already feel (and taste) the puke that was about to come out from his mouth. He swallowed hard and breathed in deeply before raising his last glass in the air, 

“Fuck Mr. Lee and Fuck Hydraulics!” He shouts before drinking the beverage until the last drop - _bottom’s up._

The crowd cheers and claps after watching him successfully finish torturing himself. He stands up from the bartender’s area as he literally pulls his legs since they were clearly not functioning at all as he tries to reach where his friends are. He had already reached his limit and he just wants to dip his whole weight into the mattress at that moment.

He doesn’t know how he was able to make it on the second floor without falling on his knees. He was checking the rooms one by one, attempting to find an empty bed so he could just rest. But he failed. All rooms were occupied by probably couples or strangers that just met that night who decided to party and fuck. Hissing under his breath, he holds on the stairs railing firmly as he goes down. He doesn’t want to fall and embarrass himself in front of everyone. Not now that he still wasn’t able to solve his existing problem yet.

“Finally, fresh air with Seoul’s pollution.” He inhales deeply the moment he stepped out of Park’s residences and made his way towards the road. One thing good about living in the city is that the lights were never turned off. It’s bright everywhere. The buses with flashing ads, the light poles that seem like competing with the moon with its brightness and the lights that came from cars, ofcourse. 

He was already walking on his way home since his dorm was only a few blocks away from Chanyeol’s house. He thinks that walking could help him to somehow get sober a little bit because he’s sure the worst headache will hit him tomorrow morning. 

Scanning his surroundings before crossing the street, Jongin spotted a black poodle with a leash connected to its owner’s hand. The man has a small built and was wearing a cap, the rimmed eyeglasses on his eyes were not helping him either to take a glance on the guy’s face. Not that he’s interested though, it’s the puppy that he wanted to see, and maybe touch, if the owner would allow him.

He tried to walk straight towards the gu-- the _poodle_. Even if he was having a hard time, he was pushing himself so hard so he could reach the cute little furbaby in time before they leave. Jongin loves animals, especially dogs. When he was about to cross the street, the guy lifted his head and was about to look at him. Afraid that he might get caught staring, he immediately shifts his gaze on the floor, avoiding the guy just right on time. Then he saw something weird that he had never seen before. He was living in the same area for 4 years long and he had never seen such an enormous hole with a bright light inside it.

And that was the last thing Jongin could remember. 

-

“I knew it would hurt like shit. Fuck .” Jongin hissed as he tried to massage his head that was throbbing in pain. He hated that he was right about the worst headache that would hit him first thing in the morning. Hangover sucks and he curses at himself for doing such foolish things last night without even using at least one of his brain cells.

Groaning in pain, he tried to stretch his feet because his body felt sore, too. And that was when he noticed that he was not in his house, obviously not in a bed. He pulls himself to sit up straight so he could have a great look on his current setting. 

Judging by the huge bathtub that was placed on the center of the room which looks like a giant cauldron, he’s probably in someone else’s bathroom. However, the color and theme of the place was too far from a typical comfort room as he was surrounded by gold everywhere. There was not a single window visible from where he was seated, only a weird looking wooden sliding door. He didn’t expect that someone was still interested in these kinds of furnitures and styles. Honestly, it was his first time seeing such kinds of… _stuff._

He was about to stand up from his position when he suddenly overheard someone talking on the other side of the door.

“Everything is already prepared, Your Highness. The water is heated according to your liking. The fresh hand picked rose petals from Her Majesty’s garden were already spattered just as you ordered.” 

_The hell was that?_ Jongin’s mind screams from the inside. Because who would still talk in that way in this century? And Your Highness? Who is he? Is he a king or wh--

“Very well.” Another voice interrupted his internal debate with himself. It was from a man with a dark and deep voice. Compared to the man who spoke earlier, this one was much more intimidating, more authoritative and he doesn’t know why but he’s having goosebumps just by the sound of that voice.

After a few minutes of wondering who those people are, his brain finally clicks and he’s now in the middle of panicking. He needs to hide soon because anytime, someone will enter that room and would probably see him. Worst is that they may sue him for trespassing since he really can’t remember how he ended up in a weird looking place.

Before Jongin could even hide behind the curtains at the back of the huge bathtub, the door slides open. He tried his best to hide his head and not to move or make any sound.

A man slowly walks toward the tub before he attempts to remove his robe. Jongin tried his best not to take a peek but when he saw a blue satin thing fell on the floor, which he assumes was the belt, he immediately coughs making his presence known. He doesn’t want to be accused as peeping Tom.

“H..Hi. I'm.. Oh--” He stammers as he is startled by the view in front of him. The man stepped back, eyes wide in surprise as he met Jongin's gaze.

He was wearing a blue satin robe with symbols on the center and on the sides and those were something Jongin could only see in his history books during his younger years. The man’s hair is neatly brushed and a bun was purposefully styled on the top of his head. Jongin assumes maybe everything is a part of his costume so he decides to run along with it. Shrugging his shoulders, he heaved a deep sigh. _This day keeps on getting weirder._

"Nice outfit you got there. Excited for the halloween party?" He asks sarcastically because it’s currently March, who would even organize a costume party?

The man did not speak nor move from his position, his big eyes were just glaring at Jongin. He looks so damn mad and pissed. 

Jongin stands up and steps closer to the other man but he just keeps on taking a step backward everytime Jongin gets nearer.

"Hey, look. I know I am the wrong one here but please hear m--"

"Guards!" The man shouted loudly which rings on Jongin's ears. His voice was too damn loud and if he repeats that again, Jongin's probably going to be deaf anytime soon.

"Wait, wait. No guards please. I'm not a bad person. I was just lost." Jongin strides his long limbs across the room and he finally reaches the man in no time. 

"My name is Jongin Kim. And you are?" Jongin grabs the man's hand but he immediately dodges away, slapping the back of Jongin's hand in the process.

"Oho! How dare you touch me, you filthy stranger?" The man said, his voice was loud enough to resonate in the whole room.

This time, Jongin was the first to step back, afraid of what the weird man could say (or do) next.

"Woah, chill dude. Ah, shi--" He groans when he feels his head is torturing him again with pain.

"I know this is much but can I explain myself later? I just want to go home first. And if you don't mind me asking, perhaps do you have any paracetamol? My head is killi--"

"Guards! There is a poorly dressed stranger inside my comfort station. Arrest him immediately!" And those words are enough to get Jongin on his edge. 

"Okay weirdo. First of all, comfort station, really? Second, I felt very offended. Poorly dressed? Do you even know fashion? Judging by the way you look, probably not. Anyway, can you please listen to me first?"

The man did not reply but what Jongin heard next was the hastily sliding of the door. Three men running towards the room wearing brown robes that look like something they got from their grandparent’s cabinets because it certainly looks funny on them. 

"Hey, are you all going to the costume party? Ahhh!" Jongin shrieks when one of the guards pulls his hand on his back.

"State your name and your purpose. Who is your master and why did they send you here?"

One of the tall men said nonchalantly. His face may look blank but his grip on Jongin's arms was too firm, he can't even pull his hand away.

"Please let me explain first! I don't know what happened and what are you guys doing with all these costumes but I was just lost and.. Aahh! Can you please loosen your grip, dude?" He turns his head to look at the man who was holding him but he didn't get any response. 

"If you don't want to let me explain then take me to the police station instead. I can just exp--"

"Take him to the underground cellar and make sure to lock him securely. No one will touch nor talk to him unless you get permission from me."

"Yes, Your Highness." The three guards answered in unison while they bowed down at him in synchronized motion as if they were trained to do that gesture. 

_Seriously, they're calling that shorty 'Your Highness?'_ Jongin wants to laugh at everything that he has witnessed but given the situation he is currently in, he thinks laughing would be his last option.

The two tall men were holding him and were literally dragging him somewhere away from where he was a few minutes ago. The average height man was leading them, opening endless doors as they walked around the huge place.

_Damn, this is wicked. This house is even bigger than Chanyeol's._ He noticed when they finally reached the last door. Jongin decided not to speak anymore because obviously, he won't get any answer from any of them. Damn, he can't even count how many rooms they passed by. The hand of one of the so-called guards is placed on the back of his head, making sure he would only stare on the uniquely designed floor.

"This is where you will be staying until His Highness summons you." Both of the tall men pushed him inside to what he assumed was the underground cellar that the _shorty_ was talking about earlier. The average height man locked the steel bars, keeping the key on a holder together with hundreds of keys. Jongin could only sigh, he won't ever escape that place anytime soon.

As they left him all alone in a small room with nothing but a wooden bed in the middle (without mattress), Jongin tries to analyze his current predicament. 

Last thing he could remember before waking up in that place was seeing the guy with the black poodle. When he was about to cross the road, there was suddenly a bright light striking through a hole which wasn't there before. 

Then, it finally clicks.

"Okay guys I get it now." He shouted as his hands held the bars tightly. "This is an underground party right? I must say, I am very impressed with all the effort and disguise."

His hopeful voice only echoed at the area. He can't hear any single reply nor any signs that there are other living things with him.

"Is this that part when you will open the door and people will start to dance and entertain the customers? Whatever it is, please sign me up."

Dead silence.

Jongin sighed, maybe it's not the time yet for the entertainers to come inside. He decided to just sit down on the hard wooden bed to somehow give himself a break. It's morning and -- Right. He must check the time. Since he didn't wear any watch last night, the only source would be his phone.

_Cellphone! Why haven't I thought of that?_ He pulls the item from his pocket and the bright screen turns on. It's six in the morning. 

_Who would even throw a party at 6 AM?_ He thinks it's just insane. People were surely drunk by that time.

He then unlocks his phone and scrolls over his contact list. He needs to call Chanyeol or Sehun now to get him out of this strange place.

Clicking Chayeol's number first, Jongin waits for the man to answer. However, it immediately ended and the message on the screen was enough for him to bring into a panic state. 

_No Service._

"What the.." He almost cursed out loud because are there still places in South Korea, the country with the fastest internet speed, that has no signal? 

Keeping his phone back in his pocket, he sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that day.

"Anyone out there can hear me?" He tried calling out again, but there was nothing but silence. 

"Just at least give me an Advil and a glass of water. I'm dying due to a hangover here."

No one seems to hear him after all of his attempts. So he just decided to curl up on the bed and just to wait until someone comes for him. He doesn't know what would happen next, he's not sure what kind of party is this. All he knows for now is that he is trapped in that place and he is surely doomed. 

At least he realized something that day. He will never drink different kinds of alcoholic beverages at the same time ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin felt his stomach growls after hours of staring at nothingness. He fell asleep a while ago and now his back hurts a lot. He’s not used to lying down on hardwood. He isn’t born with a silver spoon on his mouth, definitely not. But who the hell would let their customer rest on that kind of bed? They could’ve at least offered him a couch or anything that’s soft and comfortable.

He pulls his phone again as he needs to check the time. It’s been hours since he was left alone in the cell. However, his bad luck hasn’t ended yet.

“Come on, I know it’s fully charged last night.” He hissed while he attempted to turn on his phone but he failed, the battery was totally drained.

Frustrated, he stands up from his position and walks toward the closed barrier, hands gripping on the cold steels. “I’m starving and tired, please cut the crap. I just want to go home.”

Within minutes, he heard footsteps echoing on the empty space where he was. It was coming closer and closer to him and he felt mixed emotions. He was giddy yet anxious because finally, someone noticed him and his pleas. But he’s also unsure of what they would do to him next. All he wished was to escape the place soon.

He sits back on the wooden bed, feet nervously tapping the cold floor as he waits for whoever was coming toward his location.

“Are you the stranger who dared to enter the palace?” The man who wears the brown robe similar to the guards earlier says once he reaches the front of Jongin’s cell.

Jongin immediately runs toward him. “Yes it’s me. But I honestly can’t remember how it happened, I swear.” He explains exasperatedly. “What do you have there? Is that food? Please tell me it’s food cause I’m really st--”

“Silence!” The man shouts, resonating in the whole area. Jongin was startled by the sudden raise of voice but he’s not the type of person who backs down. He’s way taller than the weird looking man so he knows he has an advantage.

“You locked me here and you want me to shut up? Let me talk to that highness of yours. I won’t speak to anyone unless it’s him.”

The man huffs as he stares at Jongin. And then he smirks. A devilish grin playing on his lips while he pulls out dozens of keys from his pocket as if teasing him. Jongin’s eyes grow wide, immediately reaching out for the unknown man’s hands.

“Look buddy, I’m sorry.” Jongin swallows hard. Of course he can be forgiving in times like this, as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures, right? “You’re going to unlock the door right? Please help me out.”

“Didn’t you just mutter that you won’t speak with anyone aside from His Highness?”

Jongin tries his best not to roll his eyes. “That’s why I’m saying sorry"

The man somehow believes him as his face returns to being calm. “But I was only ordered to give your meal. The keys that are in my hands right now are only for the small window here. The opening is enough to fit this tray of food.” The man moves swiftly as he opens the gate on the lower right portion, sliding the small tray from his hands then locking the opened area immediately.

“Hey..” Jongin calls for him, hoping that the man could somehow help him from his dilemma. “Please tell anyone or that…” He bites his lips, hesitant about his next words but even if he finds the situation a bit hilarious, he had no choice but to join whatever those weird men were up to.

“Please tell His Highness that I didn’t mean to trespass. I really don’t know what happened and why am I here. All I can remember was that I saw a bright and huge hole last night and then I passed out.” 

  
  


The man gasps upon hearing Jongin’s words, covering his mouth as if he was shocked. “D..Did you say b.. bright hole?” He stutters and Jongin has no idea what to do. He nods his head eagerly, trying to convince the man to believe him. 

  
  


“I.. I will immediately speak with His Highness.” The man was about to run but then Jongin called him again. 

“Hey, what’s your name? So I could thank you properly.”

The man turns to him as he bows respectfully, “I am Minseok, the head eunuch in this palace.” 

The food tastes definitely bland just by looking at it, but then Jongin was beyond starving so he emptied the whole plate within minutes. He needs food to keep himself and his body awake and strong as he doesn’t know what could happen next. He should be at least able to fight should the situation calls for it.

He plays with the empty metal plate the moment he’s done, banging it in the middle of two steels. He’s attempting to call someone’s attention, any normal human being. He’s becoming desperate as time passes by especially now that he’s phone isn’t working anymore. 

“His Highness is coming.” A familiar voice announces along the empty halls. Jongin quickly stood up straight, leaving the plate on the cement.

“Help, please help me. I’m here!”  
  


Minseok was the first person he saw though he was obviously avoiding Jongin’s eyes for unknown reasons. The average height man who opened the cellar earlier that day followed him. After him was the small man whom Jongin saw in the bathroom, the one they’re calling _His Highness_ , and the two tall men who dragged him all the way down were on the furthermost part. 

“Finally, you’re going to re--” 

“Silence!” Shouts the average height man. Jongin tries his best to keep his composure as he waits for the short man to speak.

The short man or rather, _His Highness_ , was now wearing a huge hat on his head. Jongin assumes it's even bigger than his face. Too bad he can’t see the bun on top of his head anymore, he somehow finds it cute. Pushing the idea on the back of his head since it’s not the time to check out some weirdos, Jongin also noticed that the man is now in black silk robe with embroidery on either side of his shoulders, different from the one he was wearing before when they met in the bathroom.

  
  


The man walks near Jongin’s cell, his hands firmly placed behind his back. “Your name is Jongin, am I right?”

Jongin nods as eager as he can. “Yup.” He replied, popping the ‘P’ sound. 

The man furrows his eyebrows with his reply. Maybe he should retract his words. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he again answers the man’s question. “Yup that’s me, Yo..Your Highness.” 

The man looks at Minseok as he nods his head once and the head eunuch fumbles with the set of keys on his hand. Once he finds the one that fits Jongin’s cell, he immediately unlocks it. The metal creaks open and the two tall men hastily grab Jongin by his arms.

Despite being hurt from the firm arms gripping him, Jongin bows at them out of gratitude. “Thank you. Don’t.. Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone about this.”

The place where they left him next is far different from the underground cellar. The room was surrounded by colorful art pieces, a brown wooden cabinet with a single vase on top of it. The place may be small but at least it has a soft bed on the side. There’s also a center table with four cushions around it. Now Jongin’s certain that he’s not in any kind of party.

_I’m at Gyeongbokgung Palace? How did I get here? Am I that drunk last night?_ Those were few of the questions that were lingering on his mind when he was left alone inside the unusual room. _At least I'm still in Seoul, I can easily find my way back home once they release me._

He scans on his surroundings as he gets bored, checking each drawer of the cabinet. All of it was empty aside from the biggest drawer at the bottom. It contains an unused set of blankets and pillows, probably no one stays in that room. 

“His Highness is here.” Someone from the other side of the door says and Jongin wonders how long could he stand playing with this kind of drama.

The door slides open and the short man from before enters, still wearing the black silk robe. Jongin is still standing in front of the cabinet, astounded by what he sees. It’s his first time seeing the man with enough brightness and he was distracted by how small the man’s face is. His pale skin complementing his red plump and full lips, round doe-eyes and thick and straight set of eyebrows gracing his whole aura.

“Shall we take a seat?” Jongin snaps back from his daze as the man speaks. 

“Y..Yes, l..let’s take a seat.”

It was an awkward moment between them. Unlike Minseok who was somehow approachable and talkative, the man in front of him was silent, taking simple glances of him from head to toe. _If he’s not that weird, I’ll probably hit on him._

The man suddenly clears his throat. “Am I the only one uncomfortable here?” Jongin perks up, giving him an inquiring look as he tilts his head.

“I know you will not believe what I am about to say to you next.” 

“What do you mean Your H..” Jongin realizes that he’s still not used to saying those words so he just decided to change his question instead. “What’s your name?”

The round and big eyes of the man glares at him as if it was forbidden to ask such questions. 

“No one dared to ask because all my people know me. But I think I should let you know since you are not part of this world.”

“Can you just please tell me your name, Sir? You’re creeping me out.” 

The smirk on the man’s face was adorable and Jongin hardly fights the urge to smile. 

“My name is Do Kyungsoo, the King of Goryeo.” 

Jongin cackles absentmindedly then he covers his mouth with his hands. Kyungsoo's face is still straight - dead serious.

"Wait, so what are you trying to say is…"

  
  


"The inner gates were left open." Kyungsoo explains nonchalantly. "It is very unusual to happen because the wise gatekeeper was assigned to keep an eye on it together with his scholars."

_What?_ Jongin still doesn't get it. "Look, all you need to do is let me get out from here. And hey.." He pulls his phone from his pocket, placing it in front of the king. "Do you have any phone charger? My phone is dead. I'm just going to call my friends so they could pick me up."

"Stranger, I do not know what you are talking about." 

Jongin was so close to losing his temper (and his mind). “Charger? The one you used to plug in your phone so that your battery won’t drain? Haven’t heard of that?” 

Kyungsoo arches one of his eyebrows. “I have already explained to you, I am the present King of Goryeo. You have accidentally fallen in our era because some incompetent servant might have opened the inner gates.” 

“Goryeo? You mean the one in my history books?” Jongin lets out a sarcastic laugh before he stands up and walks toward the windows, sliding it open. 

He stares at Kyungsoo, “Look, does this look Gor...yeo.. to..yo--” He stutters then stops after seeing the sight outside the window.

He was expecting tourists wearing hanboks and taking pictures of the said palace or korean drama fans reenacting some of the scenes of their favorite shows. But what he saw was an empty space with a few guards walking here and there wearing the brown robes and a few women who are in their green silky clothes and blue silk bulky skirts that are way too long (can even cover up to their ankles) were cleaning the vicinity. Their hair was neatly styled with a bun. Jongin hasn't seen anything like them in his whole life aside from the pictures in the internet and textbooks.

Gasping for breath, he returns his gaze back to Kyungsoo, closing his eyes for a good minute before opening them. “So you’re saying that I’m… I’m in the past? This is not just a tourist spot in Seoul?” 

The King nods. “You are in our time. If my intuition is right, the bright hole that you saw the last time before you carelessly fell into my comfort station was probably the inner gates.”

  
  


Jongin fell from his position, luckily, the cushion caught him. “I...I don’t understand. How.. How is that even possible? How can you know all about this? How am I going home? Do you know that I have to talk to my professor at Hydraulics tomorrow? I need to ask him for a special project or something. Can you--”

“You are spitting nonsense to me, stranger.” Kyungsoo firmly says as he elegantly stands up. “Head eunuch will bring you a new set of clothes and your supper. We need to search and speak to the wise gatekeeper tomorrow. He could perhaps answer all of your concerns.”

“But I really need to go now.” 

Kyungsoo walks toward the door. “I really want you to vanish in this place too, as much as you do. We will find our answers tomorrow.” The king exits, leaving Jongin and a hundred of questions inside his head.

-

It was still dark outside when Jongin was woken up by Minseok. “The King is already waiting for you outside. Your ride is also ready.” 

Jongin smiles expectantly. “A ride? You have a car? That’s cool, I thought we're going to walk like this. I don’t think I can handle everyone seeing me wearing these weird clothes.”

He already changed his clothes last night after washing up in the small bathroom with nothing but a pail of water. He asked the guards if they could give him another pale but they didn’t answer (as usual) so he did his best to make the best out of what he had. 

He’s now wearing a grey robe (he’s thankful it’s not silk) with white outline around the neck. It was plain and no embroidery on any sides. Everything was extremely huge for him and he felt he was wearing his mother’s dress. His hair was also styled. Minseok asked a few of the female servants to bun his hair. 

Jongin steps out of his room, the two tall guards accompanying him towards the palace’s exit. He feels like a prisoner since one of them was in front of him while the other one was behind, keeping an eye on him as if he’s going to escape. How could he even run away in a situation like this? All he could do for now is to trust Kyungsoo’s words even if he doesn't know what his plans were are.

“If we were to go outside the vicinity of my palace, you should wear your hat.” Jongin stares at the King and notices that they were wearing similar clothes. Even their hats are similar. It’s not the same as the huge one he saw last time. This one is a net-like hat and Jongin could see the cute bun on the king's head. 

“Wow, we look like a couple.” Jongin teases as he walks near Kyungsoo. 

“Oho! How could you always speak nonsense?” Kyungsoo takes a few steps away from him.

Minseok interrupts their bickering. “You need to wear the same robe as His Highness. It’s for the king’s protection.” 

Jongin raises one of his brows. “His protection? For what?”

“He is the head of the whole kingdom and every one who is greedy for power is after him. It is not certain but there is a chance that someone might go after him and kill him while you cross the woods.”

“What? Kill him? So I’m gonna be his human vest? No, I don’t think so.” 

Minseok tsks his tongue, exasperated. “This is the only option we have so the King won’t get noticed by anyone.”

“What about his guards? Aren’t they coming with us? What about you?”

That was the moment when Kyungsoo stepped in. “We’ve been making our ride wait for a long time, they will get extremely irritated soon.” The king started to walk and Jongin ran after him. 

“What do you mean irritated? Cars don’t have feelings.” 

Kyungsoo turns to him with a straight face as he commands someone behind them, “Bring them here.” 

There were two unknown men walking towards their direction, holding the leash of horses in their hands. 

“They are here, Your Highness.” The men bowed down, leaving the horses in front of them.

“I am talking about them, stranger. They are starting to get irritated.” The king says and the disarmingly attractive smirk graces his lips again. “They are scary when they're irritated.” 

Jongin gulps down, trying not to stare at those teasing plump lips. He needs to focus on the most important matter now. And that is: “I.. I don’t know how to ride a horse.” 

  
  


The king lets out a mix of choke and chortle by Jongin’s confession. “I believe Minseok has already explained to you what we are going to use as we visit the wise gatekeeper.” 

“Yeah, but he didn’t specify that it’s a horse. Don’t you have a cart or something?” 

“Those carts you were referring to are only used by Kings and their family.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened, smiling in anticipation. “You’re the king so technically, we could use it.” 

“But you are not and definitely not part of my family.” Kyungsoo hops on one of the horses like it’s a normal thing to do. Well, maybe it’s _normal_ in their time.

Dumbfounded, Jongin walks near him but still keeps his distance, afraid that the horse might lash out anytime soon. “What am I supposed to do? Should I walk instead?”

Kyungsoo chuckles and it’s the first time Jongin hears his laugh. It's deep but still it sounds precious to Jongin’s ears. “Are you not aware that it would take us half of the day to reach the gatekeeper’s village using a horse? You will certainly die along the way if you walk.” He taps the back of the horse where a space enough for another person to fit in was left. “I had no choice but to let you ride with me, stranger, unless you want to walk alone and die. Come to think of it, it would benefit me mo--”

“I’m.. I’m coming with you!” Jongin hurriedly declares as he steps and rides on the same horse. 

“I am giving you the permission to hold the side of my clothes but not too firm. This is one of my favorites, I don’t want you to rip it apart.”

Jongin hissed, rolling his eyes since the man could not see him. The horse started to walk at a slow pace. “Don’t worry, I know how to ride a motorcycle. I can balance myself, there’s no way I’m gonna hold unto you.”

Kyungsoo gently taps his feet on the sides of the horse, an indication for it to go a little bit faster. Jongin stumbled but he regained his balance quickly. The king snorts. “Let’s see how far can you go, stranger.” 

  
  


If there’s a more descriptive term than the word exhausted, that would explain what Jongin was feeling right now. They've been riding the horse for god knows how long and he could barely feel his butt anymore. His hands firmly gripping Kyungsoo’s side, holding on for dear life, _literally._ He somewhat swallowed his pride when the horse started to run batshit crazy like they were in a race.

“Are we there yet!?" He half questions, half shouts because the wind that was hitting their faces was too strong, it’s possible that the king might not hear him. 

“Stranger, your face is just beside my ears, why do you need to shout?” 

“S..Sorry, I thought you won’t hear me.” The king wasn’t able to answer his first question so he asked again, sofly this time. “Are we there yet?”

Kyungsoo pulls the reins of the horse, the animal immediately halts. They are in the middle of nowhere and Jongin assumes that they might be at the woods where he could’ve died if he opts to walk earlier. 

“I remember I told you that it would take us half of the day before we arrive.” 

Jongin sighs weakly. “I know but it’s been hours. It’s probably lunch time now. I’m tired and starving and my back is killing me.” 

“Step down.” Kyungsoo demands firmly with his poker face and Jongin is too afraid not to follow. 

Kyungsoo descends also from the horse as he rummages through the bag hanging on the animal's neck.

“Here, have some of this. Head eunuch prepared enough for us to last long.” The king hands him a piece of bread which he whole-heartedly accepts.

“Thanks.” Jongin takes a bite and even if the bread was plain, it was soft and tasty. He then noticed that the king didn’t get one for himself.

“What about you? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m doing fine. I’m used to riding horses for days without a proper meal or anything at all.” 

Jongin frowns. The bread was big anyway and he’s not that heavy-eater either. Maybe he could share. “Here, take this.” Jongin breaks the bread in two, handing the other half to the king. ”I’m on a strict diet and carbs is a no-no. It would definitely give me a hard time if I gain much during my stay here.” 

The king smiled subtly but disregarded his offering hand. However, Jongin doesn’t take no for an answer. He pulled Kyungsoo’s hand, placing the piece of bread on his palm.

“Take this while I’m still kind. I don’t normally share what’s mine.” 

Kyungsoo gasps. “But this is actually mine. Honestly, Minseok prepared everything for me and nothing for you.”

“See? That’s more reason why you should eat it. And remember, you already gave it to me so technically it’s mine and I’m only sharing you a part of it.” 

“Is that how rude people in your time speak, Jongin?” 

Jongin chokes on his bread and probably makes a gross sound. It was the first time that the man called him by his first name. And the way it sounded perfectly out of those lips and tongue, he swears he felt something twitch under his boxers.

“Water.. I need water.” 

Kyungsoo takes something out from the bag again and passes it onto him. It was an old flask wrapped in a cloth.

Jongin had calmed down and was able to finish his bread the same time Kyungsoo finished his.

“Are we going now?” He asks so he could prepare his body from probably longer travel time.

“The horse is still resting, we should wait for a few moments.” Luckily, there was a tree nearby so they’ve decided to stay on the shaded part. 

The king was mostly quiet so Jognin thinks he should be the one to lift the mood between them.

“Hey, Can I ask you a question?” 

“Aren’t you already asking?” 

Typical Kyungsoo answer. If Jongin would count how many eyerolls he already did, he’ll probably reach more than a hundred. “Why didn’t Minseok come with us? And your guards, aren’t they supposed to protect you?” 

The king heaved a sigh as if he was in deep thoughts. “Minseok would stay there as my eyes and hands. He will watch over the palace while I am gone and he will transcribe everything that would happen on our daily daybook.” He pauses, reaching for the flask from Jongin’s hand and drinks from it.

_Wait._ Did they just kiss, _indirectly_? Jongin isn’t sure if he would last long without popping a boner because the view in front of him is a huge tease. Kyungsoo was sucking the opening of the flask until the last drop then he licked his lips while staring at Jongin. Then he fucking smirks.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo was able to change the atmosphere as he continues, “I could not let my guards come with us since this trip is unofficial. We cannot let anyone see you. You will surely be sentenced to death immediately by trespassing the King’s territory.”

“Aren’t you the king? You are the one to make the final decision.” 

“I think you haven’t read much about us in your time. You still have a lot to learn.”

Kyungsoo looks like he’s done dealing with his questions but Jongin was still curious. If anyone, aside from the king’s trusted aids of course, knows about him and would kill him outright, why is the king not doing the same?

“Um, Your Highness?” Kyungsoo didn’t reply but stared at him instead. “Why are you helping me instead of k..killing me?” 

Ditching his pending question, Kyungsoo stands from his seat since the horse already had it’s proper rest. He rides it swiftly, it’s one of his expertise if you would ask Jongin.

“Let’s go. We should arrive at the village while the sun is still not setting.” 

Jongin follows nevertheless. _But, wait. Is he going to kill me along the way?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some links for your reference:
> 
> [ Gyeongbokgung Palace ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gyeongbokgung) \- this is what Jongin assumes on where he was :D
> 
> The [ silk black robe and large hat ](https://twitter.com/bluesherbet_/status/1044995841000271872) is this one :) 
> 
> And about the clothes they were wearing on their trip, it is inspired by [ this one! ](https://twitter.com/babiexoo/status/1046805631129341952) They are wearing the same outfit so just imagine Jongin on the same set of clothes :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. I'll try my best to update this one regularly :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome ~ I always reply <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin's legs wobble the moment he slides down from their ride. Aside from being uncomfortable with what he’s wearing right now, his back was throbbing in pain after their 12-hour travel. He has no problem travelling for long hours. In fact, he loves road trips especially when Chanyeol and Sehun drag him into their villas way far from Seoul. But riding a horse isn’t as easy as it looks. No matter how hungry he feels right now, he’ll probably trade a buffet meal over an hour of full body massage.

“Please tell me we’re here and this is not another stop over.” He sighs exasperatedly, shaking his numb limbs one at a time.`

“We’re here.” Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly, still holding the horse’s reins as he guides it toward their next location. Jongin follows behind them, eyeing the village as they pass by. The king was true to his words, they successfully arrived while the sun was still up.

The surroundings look far different from Kyungsoo’s palace in Goryeo. The row of houses looks as simple, majority of them are made of wood, others made of stones. Nothing extravagant and incomparable to the apartments he is used to seeing in Seoul. The place is quiet, too. There are no people loitering around, the only noise he could hear is the crisp sound of wind.

“So, do you know where exactly that great gatekeeper lives?” Jongin mocks since they were walking and walking for a few minutes without definite direction and he feels his legs are about to collapse anytime. 

“The wise gatekeeper.” Kyungsoo corrects, “I only need to ask one of my people and they will help us find him.”

“What? So we travelled all the way here and you don’t even know where he lives exactly?” Jongin tsks his tongue as he halts, arms crossed in front of his chest. He’s damn exhausted and starving and confused. “You will just trust anybody that walks in front of us? Have you heard what the head eunuch said? Everybody wants your head right now. You’re acting like you're a great king but in reality, you’re vulnerable.” 

Jongin felt like he just crossed the line when Kyungsoo turned to him, glaring like he’s going to tear Jongin apart using his sharp eyes. 

“What do you mean they want my head? Why would they want my head?” 

The sound that came from Jongin was the exact opposite of endearing. He snorts and gasps for breath while laughing his lungs out, leaving Kyungsoo unamused with eyes still boring at his face, Yep, definitely still glaring.

Jongin catches his breath and he takes a good minute wiping his happy tears away. 

“Wait are you serious?” The king was silent, not a single hint of emotion was shown on his face.

“I’m sorry I forgot we’re almost not speaking the same language. What I was trying to tell you is that there are people who wants the throne and they are eager to find and kill you. In this case, they’ll probably kill me too.”

“I know my people here and I am certain that they cannot do such things.”

Jongin shrugs. “Fine, if you say so. I’m just giving you a warning.”

They walk forward again, towards the patio where a bench is fixed to ground. The king loops the horse’s rein on the metal of the chair, securing the knots for good measure.

“Let’s stay here first while we wait for someone to help us.” 

It didn’t take them a long time when two men approached them, both wearing robes. The man with a huge hat was wearing a silk one - black and blue, while the other had a plain white made of ordinary cloth, probably the plainest that Jongin had seen yet. 

“Y..Your Highness.” Both of them bowed down in utmost respect. Kyungsoo stands up from his position as he nods his head.

“I am Byun Baekhyun, the magistrate of Cheorwon. To what do we owe this visit?” The man with the silk robe greets, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“I am looking for the wise gatekeeper. Perhaps, you know where he stays?” 

The other man with the plain robe gasps, “Your Highness, I am the wise gatekeeper Zhang Yixing. W.. What can I do to serve you?” 

Jongin waits for the king to reply, fingers fidgeting on the belt in the middle of his robe. He should stay as quiet as he can, especially now that they are in a different place with people who don't know anything about him and how he gets there. He doesn’t want to be killed now, definitely not in that time and place. 

However, the king did not give them any answer. He was just staring at them and somehow, the wise gatekeeper understands what Kyungsoo wants as of the moment.

“Your Highness, I am asking for your forgiveness for being thoughtless. Of course we should go somewhere where you can be comfortable.” Yixing glances at the magistrate, eyebrows bobbing as he signals him.

“Oh, Your Highness, we should go to my place. You have travelled for a long time, I am certain both of you are exhausted and hungry.” Says the magistrate, eyes avoiding the king’s gaze.

Jongin wants to cheer and hug both of them for offering them shelter and food. But he kept the idea of celebrating inside his mind as he smiles subtly in return.

“I will take care of your horse Your Highness.” Baekhyun says as he untangles the rein from the metal. 

“Lead the way.” The king orders and Baekhyun is the first to walk followed by Yixing. Jongin, on the other hand, was walking side by side with Kyungsoo and he was sure that the men in front of them were gossiping about him as they kept on stealing glances at Jongin.

Jongin thought that the magistrate's office would look as close as the King’s palace but it’s not. Well, it was definitely better than to stay the night out in the woods. The place is more decent and up to par compared to the wooden houses back to the village. Maybe they got a better bathroom here in contrast to his room back in the palace.

The servants of the magistrate had prepared a meal and tea for them. There were various amounts of meats, fruits and other types which Jongin had never seen before.

“Your Highness, I hope you could enjoy these simple meals we could offer.” Baekhyun bows as he places a bountiful plate in front of the king. 

The magistrate keeps on glancing at him, eyes shifting towards the king and Jongin. It is only after a few minutes when Baekhyun clears his throat. 

“May.. May I just ask if the man beside you is the new head eunuch?” Jongin’s breath hitches when the attention is suddenly aimed towards him so he tries to act casual, bowing his head and avoiding everyone’s eyes as he waits for Kyungsoo to answer. 

“His name is Jongin and he is my personal guard. I have designated him to be with me on my journeys.” 

That was smooth, Jongin could say. There was never a sign of being hesitant from the king's face, and his voice was as firm. Maybe it’s part of being the head of the state to be a good liar. 

When there is no reply received, the king suddenly speaks, breaking the cold silence, “Am I the only one uncomfortable here?” 

“Oh, Your Highness I’m sorry. I will be leaving you and Yixing alone.” Baekhyun stands up and bows but his eyes were definitely burning holes in Jongin.

“You may ask any of my servants should you need my presence.” Baekhyun walks toward the door, one of his guards sliding it open. 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun calls out. “His Highness and the wise gatekeeper have something to discuss. You should come outside and--”

“Jongin will stay.” Kyungsoo interrupts. The magistrate opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Jongin notices that Kyungsoo is using his deadly glare again, no one could ever answer back with that look on the king’s face. Even if it was not darted at him, Jongin could feel his body chills in fear.

“Y..Yes, of course Your Highness.” 

-

“W..What could I do to serve you, Your Highness?” The wise gatekeeper asks when they were finally left alone. Jongin still keeps his mouth shut. It’s filled with food anyway so that’s the best thing he could do.

“The inner gates.” The king replies as soft as a whisper.

“W..What about the inner gates, Your Highness?” Yixing's voice was shaking, his eyes as big as tennis balls as they blew open.

“It was left open, that is why this burden is here.” Kyungsoo points at Jongin and Jongin does his best not to retort or even roll his eyes. How dare he call him a burden when in fact, Jongin should be the one to complain.

Yixing suddenly drops the utensils on his hand, mouth agape in shock upon hearing the king’s sentiments. 

“It was probably one of the scholars under your jurisdiction.” The king continues.

“B..But I had clearly warned them not to open the--”

“Yixing, I think I made myself clear that one of your scholars just violated one of the kingdom’s laws. You must investigate it quickly and resolve the issue the soonest. Jongin should not stay here any longer, we don’t want the Lords and Councilors to find out about him.”

“Y..Yes Your Highness. I will do my best to find a way and get Jongin back to his own time the soonest. P.. Please give me until tomorrow to figure everything out.” 

The servants clears their table as they finish their meal. Kyungsoo immediately goes to the room that was prepared for him and Yixing went on his own, leaving Jongin all alone.

  
  
  


Baekhyun enters back to the dining hall with a mischievous grin on his face. “Are you wondering where you are going to spend the night?” 

Jongin glances at him once then stares on the opened door. “I think I’ll be sleeping here beside this small table. Do you have any blankets or comforte--” He hastily covers his mouth as he tries not to blow up his disguise as the king’s personal guard.

“Um, I mean, I shall stay here and sleep in front of His Highness’ room.” 

The magistrate smirks lazily. “Do you not know what guards do? They should stay outside, guarding the king. They don’t sleep at night.” 

There was a single drop of sweat on Jongin’s forehead threatening to drop any time soon. 

“Yes.. Yes of course I will guard the king. I will go outside now and start with my duty. B.. Bye.” Jongin stands up and walks toward the door but then Baekhyun stops him as he places a firm hand on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“It seems to me like you don’t know what your task is. Or should I say, you’re really not from here. Are you?” 

Jongin halts and swallows as his and the magistrate’s gazes meet. He tries to move from Baekhyun’s grasp but the man grips even tighter. 

“Tell me the truth Jongin, are you from here or not? Earlier I heard about the inner gates. Perhaps are you from the time after us?”

Jongin stays silent. Less talk, less mistake, that’s all he could think about now. It’s better not to answer than to slip any information that may get him and the king in trouble.

Baekhyun finally removes his hand on his shoulder and walks a few steps away. However, the grin before was gone and was replaced by a pleading look. “If you really are from the time ahead of us, do you perhaps know a certain Chan--”

“Jongin, what are you doing here?” Yixing interrupts, grabbing Jongin on his arms. 

“The servants already prepared the room where you’re going to stay. Magistrate Baekhyun, please excuse him as the king asked me to take care of his personal guard. They travelled the whole day and in his condition, I am certain that he cannot stand on his post right now.” 

“Go ahead.” Baekhyun replies weakly, his eyes lingers on Jongin’s as if asking for an answer on a certain question. 

“We will be going now, Sir Baekhyun.” Jongin bows as he follows the wise gatekeeper.

-

Jongin wanders around the area the next morning as he waits for Yixing and Kyungsoo to call him back. They were discussing some things that he had no idea at all and the king asked him to go out for a bit, probably it’s not for him to hear. As much as he wants to eavesdrop, he doesn’t want to piss Kyungsoo off. The man has everything on his hands and could execute Jongin anytime he wants. 

He ends up in front of the magistrate’s office. Baekhyun is sitting in front of his table, reading something which looks like a book based on Jongin’s observation. 

“G..Greetings Sir Baekhyun.” Jongin says politely and bows.

“Sir Baekhyun?” He acknowledges Jongin’s presence with a condescending sneer. “I know a man who always calls me Sir Baekhyun, but he probably forgot everything about me.” 

Jongin walks inside the room even if he was invited. Baekhyun doesn’t look like the type of person who would kill him outright so Jongin assumes it is fine. Maybe they could even be friends. 

“Sir Baekhyun, last night before the wise gatekeeper calls for me, you were asking me about something. W.. What is it?”

“Ah, forget about it. It’s not as important as your situation.”

“You mean you..” Jongin realizes that his voice was loud so he pauses as Baekhyun signals him to keep it low. 

“You mean you know about me? About where I come from?”

There is a change in the magistrate's mood as Jongin waits for his answer. Last night, he was full of energy and talkative, but now his voice is weak and he barely smiles. Jongin wonders if it has something to do with him. Well, probably yes. But he is just as miserable as anyone else. Hell, he should be the one to feel sad and scared, he doesn’t even know when and how he will get home.

“I know about the inner gates and..” Baekhyun closes the book he was holding and focuses on Jongin, eyes planting hole on his face. “And perhaps I know how you ended up here. But don’t worry, I will help Yixing so we can get you back home soon.”

Jongin feels weird every time he and the magistrate are alone. The way he speaks is way different from the people who live in that era. It’s as if Baekhyun knows how to speak using the modern language that Jongin was using. Jongin was about to ask him more but then the magistrate was the first to open his mouth as he speaks,

“I think you should head back. His Highness is probably waiting for you.”

Leaving him without a choice, Jongin bows again. “Yes, I will be leaving now. Thank you for talking to me. I hope we could meet again, Sir Baekhyun.”

The magistrate smiles at him sincerely before he opens his book and returns his focus back to it.

  
  


The king’s room is just across Baekhyun’s office and with Jongin’s long strides, he arrives there in no time. Much to Jongin’s dismay, there was a guard blocking the door, making him unable to enter. However, it’s been hours and if they were planning to get back to the palace today, they might as well leave early.

Jongin taps the guard ever so slightly on his arms and immediately takes a few steps backwards, afraid if the man might draw his sword and aims at him. 

“Please tell His Highness that his personal guard is here.” The man did not bat him an eye but follows him nonetheless as he relays the message. Jongin waits on his spot and when the guard returns, he slides the door open and gestures Jongin to enter.

  
  
  
  


Yixing and Kyungsoo were silent in the first minutes and Jongin was starting to get annoyed. He needs answers as badly right now. He still needs to make up with his failing grade.

Jongin thinks of a way on how to break the thick air surrounding them. That is when an idea clicks on his mind. 

“Am I the one feeling uncomfortable here?” He changes his voice, one octave lower, as he mimics the king’s words. Both of the men who were sitting on either side of the table glares at him.

“What? What did I do?” He asks innocently as he hides a smirk forming on his lips. 

“Are you mocking me?” The king questions, annoyed and furious.

“No I’m not. I just want to know when I can return to my place. To my time. You see, I know I’m giving you all a burden but it’s not my fault why am I here right now, yeah?”

The wise gatekeeper sighs. “Don’t worry, this is not the first time that this happened. I have already studied this before and it will only take me one hundred days to open the gates again so you could go back.”

“One hundred days? You mean three and a half months? I’m going to stay here for that lo--”

“Jongin, I think it is better to listen to Yixing first before you use that mouth of yours.” 

Jongin sneers as he shuts himself up. “Fine”

“As I mentioned, it would take one hundred days for me to finish the ritual and to gather the needed components but don’t worry, a hundred days in here is only equivalent to one day in your time.” 

Jongin is left speechless and confused. But either way, he has no choice but to trust their words and to follow what they will ask him to do.

“His Highness will tell you everything as I have already relayed my knowledge regarding the inner gates to him.” Yixing stands up and faces the king, “I will ask the guards to prepare your horse, Your Highness. But may I.. may I ask you something?”

Kyungsoo nods his head once and the gatekeeper continues, “Is Jongin riding with you again? What if you get caught?”

“You might assume that Jongin is a noble man since he is from a later time but he is not. He doesn’t even know how to ride a horse.”

Jongin grits his teeth upon hearing the king’s mockery, “That’s because we’re using cars instead of horses in our time. We don’t have to ride those poor animals.”

“Your Highness..” Yixing interrupts when he notices that the two men in front of him were about to start bickering. “I will take Jongin with me so you would not have a hard time riding back to the palace.” 

“Thank you for your offer but I think I should be the one taking care of Jongin.” Kyungsoo prepares himself and signals Jongin to do the same. His eyes are soft and there is a little curve on his mouth. If Jongin wasn't staring he probably wouldn't notice the king's expression.

"And Yixing, let’s keep this hidden only among the three of us. Aside from my trusted men in the palace, it is only you whom I’ve talked to about this.”

Jongin wants to butt in and tell them that Baekhyun knows everything and that the magistrate is even willing to help, but at this point, it seems like his opinion doesn't matter. Another thing is that he doesn't want to get the magistrate in trouble. Of all the people Jongin had met there, he thinks Baekhyun is the kindest so he'll just keep it to himself.

Yixing bows politely as he commands the guard to get the king’s horse. “Of course, Your Highness.

-

They returned safely that night, a new set of robe was already on Jongin's bed. The closet was also full of silk blue robes, same as the one the guards outside the palace were wearing.

"I'm going to be his personal guard after all, for one hundred fucking days." Jongin sighs desperately as he flops down on his bed.

_"I think I should be the one taking care of Jongin."_

Jongin's heart suddenly starts to beat at an abnormal rate, his stomach churning by the sudden flash of memory earlier that day. The way Kyungsoo looks at him as if he was sincere with his words. And the precious smile on his beautiful lips that makes his mind go haywire.

Jongin heaves a deep breath, it's too early to say he's already falling for Kyungsoo but as much as he remembers, the king always treated him fair. Aside from being nonchalant most of the time which is probably part of his personality, Kyungsoo always takes good care of him.

"Jongin you fool, what are you thinking?" He slaps himself as he tries to get back to his senses. 

There were three loud knocks on the door and Minseok’s voice swiftly follows, “Jongin, do you need more water for cleaning yourself? His Highness ordered me to check if you need something else.”

Bath. Right. He definitely needs to take a bath right now and wash away all those ideas and unnecessary thoughts. 

  
  


“Yes please. I think I need three extra pails tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's welcome the new characters :) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are **VERY MUCH** appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3333333
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: light mentions of homophobia

“His Highness calls for you.”

“Finally.” Jongin sighs exasperatedly when the head eunuch enters his room. It’s been a week since they went to the wise gatekeeper and Jongin was not able to get out of the room for the time being. Minseok never fails to give him everything he needs, never skipped any meals and of course those additional pails of water that Jongin had requested everyday which he appreciates the most.

“I’m going to change my clothes then I’ll be right there. Where should I meet him?”

Jongin is currently wearing the only set of clothes he got, his beloved ripped jeans, black shirt and converse, since it’s just comfortable. He doesn’t need to step out of the room so there’s no need to wear those ridiculous robes. But now that Kyungsoo has asked for him, he had no choice but to wear the guards uniform.

“I will lead you to where His Highness is.” 

He wears his silky red and black robe with a long sword hanging on his side. Minseok said he needs to bring it every time he goes out of his room to avoid suspicions from other servants and guards in the palace. The sword was heavy but Jongin thinks it’s cool. He never really imagined himself carrying a real one in his whole life. Maybe this would be the best costume for next Halloween.

Pushing all those irrelevant ideas on the farthest part of his mind, Jongin takes a deep breath as they reach where the king is. It’s definitely not one of the receiving areas nor meeting rooms, Jongin observes. It’s exactly the same room where he found himself that fateful day. 

“He wants to see me… in his room? Is this even allowed? I mean he’s the king and I know I’m off limits and--”

Minseok straightens his posture, “You staying here is not even allowed in any way but we had no other options. This is the only place where no one can notice you.” He turns around and face the sliding door, announcing their arrival,

“Your Highness, your personal guard is here.”

The answer comes in a few seconds, “Let him in.”

Minseok slides the door open and gestures Jongin to enter so he obliged politely, making light steps towards the room. The door closes when he reaches the mid-section in front of the table where the king sits on the opposite side.

“Do I need to bow at you or something? I really don’t know how you guys do it here.” So with that thought, Jongin bows awkwardly like he’s a stick forcing to be bent. Then he heard a hearty chuckle and it was coming from.. the king himself. It was the first time he heard that sound and saw that smile on the man’s face. Kyungsoo’s eyes turned to crescents and his lips were the cutest shape of heart Jongin had ever seen. Then his heart thuds loudly inside his chest and.. Wait.. No. He should not feel this. He should not feel anything at all.

When Kyungsoo meets his eyes, he suddenly clears his throat and his face immediately turns straight again. Jongin couldn’t help but to smirk because how can the man change his aura in just a blink of an eye?

“Just take a seat and this won’t be long. I just want to give you something.” 

Jongin settles himself comfortably on the cushion. “What is it?” 

Kyungsoo rummages something under the table and pulls a few black fabrics, placing it in front of Jongin. Jongin just stared at the material with the most confused look on his face.

“This is not a new set of robe right? Because you know I already got tons of it.” 

“See for yourself.” 

Jongin checks the garments one by one, squinting his eyes since maybe he’s just seeing things but the clothes in front of him are the same as the one he has. Black shirts and pants that are made from the same material as the robe they wore that day when they visit Yixing. His eyes were large and his mouth was left open in disbelief.

“These.. These are.. But how.. Why?” 

There was a lazy smirk on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Minseok checked your room the day we left and asked the palace’s tailor to replicate the ones you owned. Unfortunately, that was only the fabric that was closest to what you have.”

“But why? I thought I should wear those robes during my entire stay?”

“The head eunuch was too kind to notice that you were uncomfortable with the robes that’s why he asked me for this favor. But just keep in mind that you can only wear those every time you’re in your room. You cannot be seen by anyone aside from me and Minseok on those weird looking clothes.” 

It was a total relief for Jongin because finally, he had enough pairs to last a week. Not to mention that the fabric of the garments were just as smooth just like his sweatshirts and pants back home. He was starting to get desperate since he’s just washing his clothes every day so he can use it every after bath and he noticed that it was starting to fade.

“Oh my god, you don’t know how happy you made me today. And you could’ve told Minseok to give these to me yet you asked for me to hand these over personally. Thank you, really.”

Jongin used his smile where all of his teeth were showing, eyes crinkling as his lips lifted upward. The lazy smirk on Kyungsoo’s lips from earlier blooms into a beautiful curve and his eyes are shining as they stare at Jongin. And Jongin swears he could jump from his position and grab Kyungsoo right there and…

And so he did.

Jongin launches forward and grabs Kyungsoo. Using his long arms as his advantage, he envelopes the king into a hug. It’s not that tight but enough for Kyungsoo to stay where he is.

“Thank you so much, Kyungsoo.” 

They stayed like that for a moment before Jongin realized that he just had crossed his line as a personal guard. Guards don’t hug the king. No one does. So when he noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t moving (or even breathing because honestly, he cannot feel any signs that the man was still alive. Kyungsoo’s face was exactly beside his and there was no puff of air or whatever), Jongin slowly slides his hands down together with his head as humiliation takes over him. He wishes to disappear right now and for the ground crack open and swallow him whole.

Kyungsoo was still silent and Jongin kept murmuring apologies; he doesn’t even know if they were audible.

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry. I just--”

“Who gave you the rights to touch me you filthy stranger?” The king interrupts and Jongin’s head immediately perks up. He felt that there was something pinching his chest. They were just talking a while ago, he couldn’t figure out why the man just raised his voice and threw him the weight of his wrath. And why did he just call him a stranger when they’ve been together for quite a long time which is enough to be acquaintances? Jongin sighs, the king should know better. 

His first reaction was to roll his eyes then he inhaled deeply, “Hey listen.” He knocks on the table twice to get the king’s full attention and he succeeds. Though the king’s brows were still furrowed, his eyes softened a bit and not as fiery as earlier. 

“My name is Kim Jongin and my nickname is Kai. That’s what some of my friends call me. I am gay obviously but I don’t know exactly if you know what does mean. In other terms, I am into men. I’m failing with my math as much as I’m failing with my life. Are those enough for you _not_ to call me a stranger? It kind of hurts me, you know.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head, his brows already meeting in the middle. Jongin wonders if it was possible for a person to have a single connecting brow because he’s pretty sure that was what the king looks like right now. 

It was as if something caught the king’s tongue because he attempted to open his mouth a few times but no words came out. Kyungsoo, the king who is always prim and proper, was stuttering for the first time since Jongin had met him. 

“Are you o-okay?” Jongin asks when the king froze in his place. Kyungsoo gives him a stern look, from head to the lowest part his eyes could see since Jongin was sitting.

“Wait, you are… what.. what did you just say?”

Jongin arches one of his brows; he’s starting to get pissed off. “So you want me to repeat again? Fine. My name is Kim Jo--”

“No. You said you were.. into men?” The look on the king’s face was undecipherable. Was it a mixture of confusion and disgust? Jongin doesn’t know. He doesn’t even _want_ to know.

It was his time to get frozen when he heard Kyungsoo’s reply. The way those words came out from the king’s mouth were like arrows darting directly on Jongin’s chest. Painful is even an understatement. He felt his breath hitched as the seconds passed by without any words or noise between them.

Jongin tries to keep his gaze off from the king. His eyes travel around the room then above Kyungsoo. There he saw a huge frame with a picture of a man unknown to him wearing the same black robe Kyungsoo was wearing. He looks old but still mighty and righteous. Written underneath the frame is _“The late King of Goryeo”_ in hangul. 

That is when Jongin remembers that during this time, people with the same preferences as him were not accepted in the society.

Jongin stands up, clutching his new clothes in his hands, and bows politely like what Minseok and the other guards used to do. “I apologize for my behavior, Your Highness.” Jongin keeps his head bowed down. “I was irrational and it’s not my place to question you. You are right, I am just a stranger and nothing in this era. I will behave in my whole stay until Yixing is done dealing with the inner gates.”

He raises his head and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes for a milli-second and even if it was just that short, Jongin notes that the king is far from being mad nor disgusted. But Jongin is too emotional and stressed out to deal with this for the moment so he turns around without waiting for the king’s reply. He slides the door open, Minseok is still outside. He probably heard everything and he would definitely get a good scolding later that day. The head eunuch didn’t follow him and he appreciates it, his room was just at the end of the hallway anyway and the probability of anyone to see him is little to none. 

He can’t think of anything right now but to go back to his room, lock himself if that was even possible and sleep. If only Sehun and Chanyeol were there, he could at least tell someone about his dilemma or maybe grab a few drinks.

\--

He was served with lunch and dinner but he didn’t take any of those. The guard just left the meals in front of the door much to Jongin’s surprise. At least they somehow respect his privacy that day. Minseok didn’t bother him at all. He had no appetite the whole day and only drank water as needed to somehow keep himself hydrated.

He felt so pathetic in a place where no one understands him. He thought he was already doing good enough the past few days and yet here he is, crying like a loser on his own. He had no problems with his preferences when it came to relationships. His parents were disappointed at first but they understood at a later time. His friends accepted him as he is, as well as their classmates. But now that he is nowhere near those who bring him comfort, the only thing he could do is to curl up while wearing his shirt and jeans. The clothes that the king gave him were already thrown inside the cabinet. 

Jongin fell asleep after bawling his eyes out the whole night. When he woke up, he felt his eyes were heavy, his cheeks were puff and red same with his lips. He walks toward the bathroom to wash his face and tries to erase the memory of the last day together with the dried tears.

Jongin was already sitting comfortably on the bed when he felt his stomach growl. Since he hadn’t eaten anything yesterday, he’s starving. He doesn’t know if the guards already leave him his breakfast and he can’t take a peek outside. Opening the door means someone might see him and he’s currently not in his robes. 

When he decided to change for a moment so he could check if the food is available, he heard a few footsteps and noticed that the sound was getting nearer and nearer to his place. Jongin hastily grabs one of the robes and wears it above his clothes. He had no time to wear it neatly and he only hoped no one would notice. 

“His Highness is here.” The voice is too familiar for Jongin not to recognize, of course it was from the head eunuch. The king probably had decided on what to do with him after acting like a brat yesterday. He’s already mentally prepared to be thrown back and locked under the dungeon where he spent his first few days in the palace.

Jongin was waiting for the door to slide open but it didn’t. Then he hears Minseok again,

“The king is asking if he could enter.” His voice was a bit hesitant and low, just enough for Jongin to hear against the not-so-thick door.

“Of course it’s okay, this is his place and I'm just a stranger.” Jongin’s sarcasm suddenly came out and it was too late for him to realize. He should just shut up and cover his mouth for three months. 

The door opens and Kyungsoo is there, head bowed down and definitely avoiding his eyes. He walks toward the room and Minseok stays outside to guard the door.

Jongin moves on auto-pilot, bowing as respectful as he can. He should practice doing simple courtesies like this and how they talk. That’s the right thing to do, the rational part of his mind supplies.

“‘You.. you don’t need to do that if you are uncomfortable.” Kyungsoo’s voice is weak compared to his usual tone. He is always confident and firm but now he seems different.

“No, Your Highness. You are the king and I should obey orders from you. I have no rights to--”

“Jongin..,” That is the moment when Jongin leaves his bowing position and looks at the king.

“Y..Yes, Your Highness?”

There is a long moment of silence between them. They were just staring at each other and the only movement was the faint closing of their eyes as they blink.

Jongin swallowed hard as he encouraged himself to speak first. “Do you need something or want to ask me anything? I could’ve just visited you in your place and not waste your precious time. I’m sure you still got many things to fini--”

Jongin blabbers every time he’s nervous. Maybe the king had had enough so he interrupted, 

“Jongin.” This time his voice is stiff and demanding. Jongin shuts his mouth.

“I am here to..” Kyungsoo scans the room as if the next words will be found hidden on Jongin’s stuff. 

The king sighs deeply. “I am here to apologize. I should have not reacted like that.” 

Almost every day, Jongin discovers something unique about Kyungsoo. Like today, the king is in front of him just to apologize. No one could blame him if he just stays there in shock. He isn’t even worthy of the king’s presence after all. 

“But it was also because of your wrongdoings. How dare you jump onto me and touch me and then say those words I couldn't even understand. Do you.. Do you always do that in your time?” 

Jongin was doing his best to hold back but the king didn't seem sincere in apologizing. He wants to take back everything he had thought the whole night. Why the hell did he even bow? _That arrogant small man,_ Jongin mind snaps.

“Look if you’re just here to nag then you’re just wasting your time.”

“No, no. I didn't mean it in a bad way.”

“Then what do you mean? You could explain but I certainly won’t believe.”

Kyungsoo scoots closer like a teenager that’s excited to tell a secret. Jongin finds him cute but he should not be thinking that right now so he pretends that he doesn’t give a single care at all.

“I just want to know if.. if you.. show the same gestures to anyone. I hope you won’t get offended. It is also my first time hearing someone confessing their preferences. that .. that you like men and..”

“Okay that’s enough.” Jongin butts in. He’s tired of dealing with this bullshit and he’s damn starving. 

“I am born like this so I don’t think I can change it during my stay here, and I prefer it that way. But don’t worry, if you think I would jump on any of your guards and servants, I definitely won’t. I am interested in the same gender but I’m not a whore.” 

Jongin grits his teeth to somehow stop himself but when he faces Kyungsoo again, he observes that his eyes look very much worried. As much as he wants to win this argument between them, he still chooses to do what is right.

“Alright, I’m sorry too. I should’ve not said those words yesterday and the things that I just said a while ago. If you’re worried that I’m mad then there’s no need to. I am not mad and I fully understand the situation. Your generation and ours are very much different, sometimes it just slips my mind.”

Kyungsoo straightens up from his position, “I like that you somehow understand the differences by now.” He stands up and Jongin mirrors the action then Kyungsoo blurts out some words that would definitely haunt Jongin for the coming days.

“The moment the queen died, I was crowned as the king. From that moment, there was never any woman, be it a queen or concubine, that set foot in this palace.”

Kyungsoo turns around and faces the door. It automatically slid open and Minseok was there, waiting.

“You should eat. The meal they will serve you today is the same as mine.” Then he left without letting Jongin reply or react or breath.

Jongin slumps down on the bed, his head facing the mattress. “What the hell does he even mean?” He groans under the pillow.

It only took almost five minutes when he heard Minseok again. 

“Your first meal for the day is here.”

As much as he wants to stay and hide under the covers, his stomach was already cursing him so he stands up and literally drags his legs towards the door. Minseok was standing there with a tray in his hand.

Jongin takes the meal and says his gratitude but then the head eunuch suddenly grabs him on the wrist. “I have no right to question this but what happened the last day and today?”

“Nothing. Just a simple misunderstanding, I guess.” Jongin shrugs.

Minseok stares at him quizzically, “I don’t know what you were trying to relay but His Highness was frowning the whole day yesterday and haven’t even slept comfortably that night but when he came out from here, he was doing this.” Minseok lips curve up to somewhat a smile. “He.. He smiled. I haven’t seen him smile and I was by His Highness side since he was a child. He only shows such reaction when he is with the late Queen Dowager.” 

Jongin still has no idea on what was happening and this was way too much for this morning so he just nods. Maybe Minseok would understand what he wants and leave. But he didn’t, the grip on Jongin’s wrist just tightened.

“Can you.. can you do that all the time?”

Jongin is nothing but confused. “What do you mean?” 

“Can you keep His Highness just as happy as earlier?”

The eunuch sighs when he didn’t receive any reply from Jongin. He slowly removes his hand from his wrist and walks away. Jongin closes the door and places the tray above the table. He lazily sits on the cushion with his tangled mind. 

He stares at his food for a good minute when he notice the cloth to be used for wiping had a message on it, written on the most beautiful lettering Jongin had ever seen in his life.

_‘I highly recommend this meal. I hope you could appreciate it too. Please eat well._

_-Kyungsoo.’_

_\--_

The meals he had been receiving the past few days were always special and he wonders if Kyungsoo was the one who ordered it but Jongin is not the one to complain. 

That night, when Minseok delivered his dinner, he asked for permission if he could walk outside even if Minseok or any eunuch would accompany him. He’s really getting bored inside the four corners of the room and his grip on sanity after what happened the last time he saw the king was almost losing. Fortunately, the head eunuch allows him after getting an approval from the king, provided that they would only stay inside the king’s residence. It’s still not safe to walk around. 

Jongin was celebrating his freedom as he slipped his costume (that’s what he prefers to call it) and the sword on his side. Minseok is outside his room and guides him towards somewhere Jongin hasn't seen yet. The place was a bit far from Kyungsoo’s room but he’s certain it’s not anywhere near the underground dungeon. Hell, he could even draw a map on how to get there even when he’s eyes were closed. That place gave him nightmares. 

The place they were set foot into looks like a garden. A beautiful one that Jongin could only see on the internet. There were plants and different colorful flowers. The pathway towards the king’s residence is even visible from where he stands. 

“We’re here. You can walk around that area. The king wanted to show you this side of the palace himself, unfortunately, he needs to be at a gathering tonight.”

Jongin turns around, “A gathering? Like a party?”

Minseok sighs. “A princess from another kingdom will be arriving tonight. The councilors chose her to be the next queen. She is not the first princess to try and persuade His Highness but our king seems not to like the idea of having a queen beside him. The kingdom is starving for the presence of a queen. It’s been long since Queen Dowager has left us.”

Then Jongin remembers Kyungsoo’s chain of words from the other day.

_“The moment the queen died, I was crowned as the king. From that moment, there was never any woman, be it a queen or concubine, that set foot in this palace.”_

It was like he was struck by lightning when he somehow connected Minseok’s statement from Kyungsoo’s. 

_Perhaps, maybe the king doesn’t-- maybe Kyungsoo doesn’t want any girl because he’s into me--_

“There is the princess’ palanquin!” Minseok says enthusiastically. Jongin steps on a huge boulder on the floor and tiptoes to catch the sight then he sees a petite woman dressed beautifully in an elegant robe with her servants assisting her as she alights. She stands confidently, her chin lifted upwards as she makes her way inside. The door on Kyungsoo’s receiving hall opens and the light hits the princess’ face. She is stunning and gorgeous, even if Jongin is not attracted to her by any means, he knows how beautiful girls look. 

Jongin stays in his place and watches as another figure appears beside the princess and his heart shrinks. He’s certain that the man on the black robe who just reached for the woman’s hand was Kyungsoo. There was a striking pain inside his chest that he could not explain until he slipped from the rock he was stepping on and fell on his butt. Minseok runs hurriedly.

“Are you alright?” 

Jognin brushes the dirt from his robe and shakes his head. “No. I think this is enough for tonight. I want to sleep now.”

Minseok nods in understanding as he helps Jongin to stand up and walk back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three days._

Those words keeps on ringing and ringing inside Jongin’s head after he asked Minseok how long the princess would stay in the palace. Three days that he won’t be able to see Kyungsoo. Three long days that the king would spend entirely with that gorgeous woman who probably descended from heaven because there’s no way that a girl who looks as perfect as Princess Irene would be real. And three days that Jongin will be locked inside his room with his own thoughts and small chats with the head eunuch if he happens to pass by and check on him.

“I could do that.” Jongin cheers internally. It’s only in the middle of the afternoon and he’s already in an upside down position on the bed; his head rests on the mattress while his entire body leans against the wall. He was holding his phone and staring at it as if there would be a miracle that could help him switch it on. _Why isn’t electricity available yet at this time? It really sucks._ Jongin really wants to talk to someone, anyone, aside from the birds that pass by his windows. 

He badly wants to go home.

\--

If there’s a word that would best describe Jongin on the third night, it’s definitely miserable. He’s already used to staying in his room alone and he had even survived a week not seeing anyone aside from the shadows of the guards who leave his food at the front door but these last three days were like hell.

He feels uncomfortable with the unexplainable continuous pang inside his chest every time the thought of Kyungsoo is spending time with the princess crosses his mind. He can’t even remember when was the last time he felt this agitated. The only memory that came to him was when he caught his ex boyfriend dating their class’ _it girl_ during his second year in college and all he did was to sulk the entire month because he was hurt and jealous and-- _Wait, what?_

“Kim Jongin are you out of your mind? Are you jealous? Are you seriously falling for the charms of Kyungsoo? What the hell are you thinking!” He was currently looking at his reflection on the screen of his dead phone while he tries to question himself - and his feelings - for the time being. Honestly, being stuck alone with your tangled thoughts is not a great idea. 

Jongin covers himself from head to toe with a blanket and buries his face under the pillow as he groans his confusions away. He should not develop any feelings to anyone (especially the king) for more reasons than one. He only needs to wait for two months and a few days for Yixing to finish whatever spell or potion he is doing to open that inner gates they were talking about then he’ll finally be out and could go back to his normal life. He should just sleep the upcoming days away and forget about his little crush with the small, handsome - albeit a bit naive - and attractive king.

_\--_

Jongin somehow managed to succeed as he was able to avoid his haunting feelings the next day. He asked Minseok earlier for a piece of paper and pen so he could start counting down the days that are left for him to be finally free. The head eunuch gave him a blank journal and a feather pen where you still need to dip its tip on the bottle of ink to be able to use it. Jongin thinks it’s cool. He had never seen anyone who uses this kind of pen anymore. Maybe he’ll try to get himself one once he’s back to his time or if Kyungsoo would be kind, Jongin would ask him if he could at least give him one as a remembrance. 

His heart thumps the moment the king’s name makes an appearance in his thoughts. It’s really getting weirder as the day passes by.

Jongin sighs as he stares at the paper with a big and sloppy handwriting in the middle:

_78 days_

_\--_

The next morning, Jongin hurriedly scribbles on the notebook and deducts one day from the previous page. He thinks that by doing this, waiting could be less difficult as he tries to forget about his feelings towards the king in the process. He hates the idea that he was like a young teenager having a crush on their campus heartthrob.

Like the usual days, breakfast and lunch were served to him and he noticed that everything was back to normal. No more special meals like the past few days and Jongin thinks that this was actually a great help. He was getting mixed signals from the king before but since Kyungsoo hadn’t called for him or visited him even if the princess was gone, Jongin is now certain that it was all just his imagination. There is no way the king would reciprocate his feelings and like him back. Maybe the king was able to make up his mind. Maybe the king even considered marrying Princess Irene because why not? The lady was screaming perfection from head to toe and the kingdom needs a queen immediately so the chances of them being together is really high. 

“Yeah, they would live happily ever after. Just like in fairy tales.” Jongin mutters trying to convince himself that he is not, in any way, affected by the thought of Kyungsoo being happy with someone else. However, the pinches he feels in his heart tells him otherwise.

Jongin tries to peek on the window to get a different view. He’s tired of staring at the walls, the cabinets and the table inside his room. Sometimes, he even talked to them and asked them about what would he do with his stupid feelings but they won’t answer back. He’s on the thin line of going crazy. He really wants to go out again and explore the palace so he mentally notes that he would ask Minseok one of these days and hopefully they would grant him again. Even if his room is different from the underground cellar, Jongin still feels like he’s a prisoner. Well, a VIP prisoner for the matter.

It was already dark outside when Jongin felt his stomach growls. Anytime now, the guard would arrive to bring his dinner. He moves to the cabinet to wear the guards uniform. Even if he’s just opening the door to reach for the food, he wouldn’t risk himself to be seen by someone while he’s only on his plain shirt and pants. So he swiftly changes into his costume complete with the sword. He really likes the sword. 

He waits on his bed as he draw doodles on the blank pages of the notebook when he hears Minseok on the other side of the door. Finally, Minseok is not busy. Jongin quite misses him too. 

“Jongin, His Highness calls for you.” 

Jongin stands up from his bed, the words were obviously not properly processed by his mind yet since he was bouncing his feet happily as he walked towards the door.

“Minseok, finally you’re here!” Jongin fights the urges to envelop the little guy into his arms and is content by tapping him on the shoulder. He glances at where the head eunuch stands, looking for the tray of his dinner.

“Is the meal not ready yet? That’s okay, we still have time to ta--”

“Jongin, the king _wants_ to see you.” Minseok repeats with emphasis but his voice is much softer this time. 

“He ordered me to call you, that's why I am here.”

That was the only time that Jongin realized what Minseok's message was. 

Jongin takes a step away from the eunuch, “Wait, why does he want to see me? I didn’t do anything wrong. I followed his order diligently and stayed here in the room.”

“I do not meddle with the king’s orders, I only obey them.” Minseok replies.

“But what is he--” 

“Come with me and I will take you to him. His Highness doesn’t want his time to be wasted.”

Minseok turns away and walks toward wherever the king is and Jongin has no choice but to follow. His hand is placed above his chest, trying to stop its erratic beating. He tried to calm himself by breathing deeply and thinking that probably, the king just wanted to ask about him and his stay in the palace or maybe something that could help Yixing to speed up the procedure regarding the inner gates. _Yeah, that’s possible._

The path that they are walking through is familiar with Jongin. He’s pretty sure he’s been there before and the fact that he was only able to roam around a few times inside the palace, he’s intuition could not go wrong. 

Minseok stops on the door frame and Jongin halts as he waits for the next instruction. He eyes the surroundings and he was right. They are in front of the door of the garden where Minseok took him last time. Jongin wants to cheer and hug the head eunuch because he really loves that place. The atmosphere is relaxing and comforting compared to his suffocating room. 

“I was about to ask you to take me back here again. Thank you Minseok!” Jongin giggles.

“It is not my plan. I told you, I was just following the king’s order. You should go, His Highness is waiting for you.”

Minseok slides the passage open towards the garden and Jongin will always be awestruck everytime he takes a glance at its beauty. 

“Are you staying here? Aren’t you coming with me?” 

The head eunuch shakes his head. “I will stay and wait for you and His Highness.” 

Jongin sighs and nods. “Okay.” 

His feet take him to where he was before; the huge tree with a boulder underneath and with pink flowers that were giving the garden it’s eternal beauty. If a place has a heart, then this would definitely be it.

He scans around as he looks for the king behind the tall trees and plants. He walked towards the middle and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands when he noticed someone peeking behind a thin wood that seems to be a divider. He approaches the area and grips on his sword firmly, he doesn’t know how to use it but it might scare the stranger away. 

When Jongin pulls almost half of the sword, the stranger hops out from where he was hiding and Jongin almost jumps.

“Do not pull your weapon. It is only me.” 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin inquires, sliding the sword back in its case. “What are you doing here and.. and what are you wearing?”

Jongin eyes him from head to toe and discerns that the king was wearing a plain white and blue robe. The fabric is not silky like what he used to wear and he has no hat on top of his head. If Jongin and his memory is right, that is what common villagers wear. 

“I came out of the palace earlier and checked on my people.” Kyungsoo deadpans and walks in the north direction. Jongin follows.

“What do you mean? You have your guards and Minseok and those councilors you were referring to. You have all the people in the palace under you and you decided to check the village yourself?” 

“I cannot trust anyone here, Jongin.”

Jongin halts but the king turns around as he signals Jongin to just follow him. 

“Even.. even Minseok?”

Kyungsoo stops in front of a wall decorated by plants and flowers which have probably crawled there for the past years. It added an accent to the scenery, Jongin noticed. Kyungsoo fishes a key from the pocket of his robe and presses it on one part of the wall and it _magically_ opens.

“Wow. What the hell--” Jongin’s jaw was left open and his eyes were as wide by what he just saw. Kyungsoo enters the hidden room and Jongin quickly runs after him. 

“W.. where are we?” There was a table with a lamp in the middle and what made Jongin even curious was that it was full of food. “What are we doing here? Are we even allowed to b--”

“Take a seat.” Kyungsoo commands and it is as if Jongin moves on auto-pilot when he immediately obliges and sets himself on the cushion. 

There were varieties of meals on the table. Different kinds of meats, fruits and side dishes and Jongin would be lying if he says he’s not drooling by the sight. He still hasn’t eaten his dinner yet.

“I trust Minseok and the guards who send you your meals.” Kyungsoo answered the almost forgotten question. “This place was made by the Queen Dowager’s servants for me when I was still young. I used to stay here every time I did not feel comfortable.” 

Kyungsoo picks up the chopsticks and hands Jongin his own pair. “We are allowed to be here since this is my palace and we are going to eat.” 

Jongin huffs in disbelief after Kyungsoo finishes with his answers as he reaches for his chopstick. 

“Did you just really answer every question I asked?” 

“I think it is the proper thing to do.” The king replied nonchalantly. 

Jongin rolls his eyes. How many times does he need to do it during his stay in this place? 

“I know but.. Can you explain more? Why did you take me here in the first place? Why are we eating together? What did I do to deserve having dinner with the king?” 

Kyungsoo pours water on their glasses and starts to place different dishes on his own plate then Jongin’s.

“I assume that the meals you were receiving the past few days are not the same as what the king eats.”

Jongin grabs his plate to stop the king from serving him and picks the food by himself.

“Yes because I’m not a king and definitely not a guest. I’m a stranger that just fell in your bathroom.” Kyungsoo glares at him so Jongin takes his words back, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. “I mean your comfort station, are you happy now? And I know I’m just bothering you and your servants.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t even seem to listen to Jongin's words when he started to reply: “My order was clear when I asked my servants to give you the meals the same as mine. It is just that I was often spending my time eating with the princess and the councilors the past few days.”

Jongin felt a churn inside his stomach and it seems that no matter how delicious the food looks like in front of him, he has no more appetite for eating them. But he still tried not to be obvious that he was affected by what the king had told him. 

He takes a few meat and side dishes and swallows them hard. He drinks the water the king had given him a while ago while he takes his time to think for a reply. Kyungsoo seems hungry as he was not paying attention to Jongin who was almost having a breakdown in front of him. It’s like the king hadn’t eaten for days by the way he munches his food non-stop.

As Jongin musters all the courage he needs, he quickly drops the question that has been bothering him for days.

“By the way, how did it go?”

Kyungsoo finishes everything that was inside his mouth before he replies, “What do you mean how did it go?”

“The princess. Minseok told me she was chosen to be your queen. When’s the wedding?” 

Kyungsoo wipes his mouth elegantly and straightens his back. “I have sent her back to their kingdom.” 

Jongin’s grip becomes loose as he accidentally drops the chopsticks from his hand. He didn’t expect the king’s reply.

“What? But why? She looks perfect and I’m sure you’ll be a perfect match.”

The face that Kyungsoo made was probably something Jongin could not describe. He looks dispirited and dejected. His shoulders are now hanging low.

“I will avoid every princess that they would match with me for as long as I can. I know not long enough the councilors might find someone again and I will probably do the same.”

“But why? Minseok says the palace needs a queen.” Jongin asks.

“I believe I am doing enough to serve everyone on my own. I still find the idea of marriage uncomfortable.” 

Jongin stays silent and wishes that he shouldn't have tried asking such. It just ruined the king’s mood and probably, their dinner. 

As Jongin tries to think of ways on how to change the atmosphere, Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin’s sword on the floor and stares at it.

“Do you even know how to use it? Can you really kill someone with this sword?” The king asks mischievously.

“No, of course not. I just.. I just thought it would scare the culprit away. I really have no idea it was you!” Jongin replies hurriedly and the king chuckles. That very rare sight which brings happiness to Jongin everytime he's granted a glimpse of it.

“Almost everyone in the kingdom knows how to fight with a sword. Maybe you should learn one day.”

Jongin nods and by the time Kyungsoo moves near him to return the weapon, his stomach growls loudly. _Perfect timing._

“I’m sorry. It’s just.. that I haven’t eaten dinn-”

“I have invited you here to eat with me Jongin and aside from the piece of meat earlier, I haven’t seen you touch anything. Do you not like the meal?”

“I like everything. It’s just that..” Jongin pauses and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. The king caught the action and probably noticed how Jongin was almost sulking in front of him.

“You’re not comfortable with what we just discussed about a while ago, right? About Princess Irene?” He asks in an understanding voice. “I am uncomfortable too when it comes to the idea of having a queen by my side. I believe I can stand on my own until I die but there needs to be an heir to the throne.” 

Kyungsoo sighs deeply and Jongin lifts his face so he could meet the king’s gaze. “I need to have a son and give him the throne when the time comes. The next king should be in my bloodline. If not, there would be a terrible war inside this kingdom.” 

Jongin stays silent. He’s not sure on what to reply or if there’s even a need to. Thankfully, Kyungsoo continued before Jongin could utter anything that might embarrass him in front of the king. 

“But if you were thinking that I would love the queen, I am certain I won’t. I just need someone to carry my child and--”

“Wait!” Jongin slams his hands hard on the table, the food almost spills on them with the impact.

“What did you just say? I will be what?” 

There is a glint of humor in Kyungsoo's eyes as his lips smirk wickedly and Jongin swears he’s going to slander him anytime soon. He doesn’t care if he’s the king.

“I felt that you were bothered when we were talking about the princess and me getting married a while ago.”

“And what makes you think about that? I already told you before that I like men. No matter how gorgeous Princess Irene may look, I will never have any feelings for her.” Jongin lashed out and Kyungsoo just chortles back and fuck, he looks annoyingly cute. 

“I remember it very well Jongin and I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand. I am not referring to the princess.” Kyungsoo pauses and he makes sure that their eyes are connected before he utters the next words. “I am referring to myself.” 

Jongin was thankful he doesn’t have anything inside his mouth that might cause him to choke. The sudden confrontation left him shocked and unable to talk. How the hell did the king find out what he was feeling? Was he that obvious? 

“Let’s just eat first before all of these goes to waste. I haven’t had a comfortable meal for years and I don’t want to lose this opportunity.” 

Jongin sighs in relief with the sudden shift of subject. His mind cannot seem to find the right words to reply.

“What.. Why do you..” Jongin hesitates at first but since he doesn’t want any more mishaps, he takes back and retracts his words. “I mean, it’s my pleasure being your company for tonight, Your Highness.”

“Stop doing that, you’re distracting me.” Kyungsoo retorts but the smile on his lips betrays his deadly glare. Jongin takes it as his chance to tease the king more.

“What did I do wrong, Your Highness?” Jongin laughs while the king looks like he’s about to hit him with the sword if he won’t stop. 

“Fine, fine I’ll stop. Let’s eat.”

Jongin’s plate was almost empty but his stomach still told him to get more food because it was not enough. He’s a huge man accompanied with a huge appetite and is not easily satisfied with just a single plate.

When Jongin leaned forward to get more dishes near Kyungsoo’s side, he suddenly felt a hand brushing his hair. He looked up and he met a pair of round eyes staring back at him.

“Has anyone told you that you are beautiful, Jongin?” Jongin freezes in his place. The king smiles at him softly before he pulls his hand away.

“Do you want more of this? Here.” Kyungsoo picks the side dish Jongin was reaching a while ago and hands it to him as if nothing weird just happened. The smile on the king’s face did not dissipate as he watched Jongin eat and Jongin had a hard time to stop himself from swooning. God, he might even confess soon if the king won’t stop teasing. 

Not long after, they have finished their dinner as they talk about Kyungsoo’s visit in the village. He said he’s been doing this ever since he became the king. He wants to know what was really happening in his kingdom and to check his people if they are getting the right treatment. Everything was getting comfortable between them until Jongin’s tongue accidentally slipped. 

“Even if you look like you’re always mad, you really are kind-hearted. Maybe that’s why I liked you.” _Fuck fuck fuck._ He’s doomed. This is the end. He’s going to be dead anytime now.

Jongin curses himself internally. He started to stack the plates together as he busies himself and to avoid the humiliation at the same time. His voice was soft earlier so the possibility that the king would hear him is sma--

“What did you say?” 

Jongin shakes his head innocently. “Nothing. I just said that you are kind.” He returns his focus back to the empty plates but before he could even get his hand on any of them, Kyungsoo already caught his wrist. 

“No, I definitely heard it right. You said you like me? Answer me Jongin.”

Jongin pulls his hand back and slumps on the cushion. There is no way he could still escape the topic this time. He needs to start thinking on where he could stay. He’s sure he is going to be kicked out from the palace soon.

“You really are a smart king.” Jongin snickers as he heaves a deep breath. “You heard that right. I like you. I am trying my best not to be obvious but you still caught me. I’m sorry and I know it sounds ridiculous but what could I do? I couldn’t dictate my heart.” Jongin observed the king’s reaction but his face was blank. That look definitely shoots directly on Jongin’s heart.

Jongin still tried his best to smile despite the awkward silence between them. “Look I know you might feel disgusted and _uncomfortable_ that I am here. Don’t worry, I’ll leave your palace immediately and stay somewhere else until the wise gatekeeper is done with his task. I won’t bother you and your serva--”

“Jongin--” The king calls and Jongin immediately stops. He sniffs as he tries to hold back the threatening tears that are about to fall. He really messed everything up. 

“Yes?” Their gazes locked for a few seconds before the king continued

“Do you have any idea why I didn’t ask you to be killed the moment I saw you in my comfort station when in fact I could have you beheaded right there and then?”

The words sounded foreign to Jongin’s ears and his emotion started pouring out. He is very mad at himself for being careless and at the same time frustrated. He takes another deep breath as he replied exaspratedly, “Please can we just call it a fucking bathroom because it’s what it should be called. And--” 

It was only then that Kyungsoo’s words started to get into his almost non-functional brain and Jongin almost lost his shit. He stared at Kyungsoo and there was a blush painting his pale cheeks.

“Wait.” Jongin replied, dumbfounded. Kyungsoo stays silent and Jongin is thankful. He still got time to gather his thoughts and wake himself up and his senses.

“Are you.. Do you perhaps.. I mean do you like me too? But how? Why? How are we going to--” 

Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin’s hand and holds it to stop the man’s stuttering.

“You always do that. You always talk nonsense when you’re out of your mind.”

“Well it’s not my fault!” Jongin retorts as if he was offended. “You just.. Did you just confess to me? Because to me, it sounds like you just did.”

Kyungsoo thumbs brushes against Jongin’s knuckles and if the king assumes it would help Jongin to calm down, it certainly didn’t help at all. Jongin’s face and neck is now a darker shade of pink and he feels warm all over.

“Jongin, I am really not aware that it is possible for me to like men, and I am certain I won’t feel anything like this to any other people be it man or woman except you. It seems like this feeling is wrong but I just cannot hold it back to myself anymore.”

Kyungsoo’s sudden confession twists something inside Jongin and he feels like he is about to throw up. Why didn’t he see that coming? From the horse ride back at Chaerwon, the clothes that Kyungsoo gave him, the special treatment and meals and now the dinner. Everything makes sense now. 

Jongin glances at their hands that were comfortably placed above the table. It seems like it fitted perfectly. Like they were each other’s missing puzzle piece.

When he noticed that Kyungsoo was starting to look worried, Jongin entwined their fingers and he heard a soft sigh from the king.

“Do you mean we’re.. boyfriends now? Like partners? Is this really happening, oh god.” 

Kyungsoo flashes him a strained smile. “Jongin.” He says, the smile slowly faltering. “Remember that your time here is limited. Let’s just do what we can on your remaining days.”

Jongin nods weakly as he ponders at the thought. “Yeah, you’re definitely right."

\--

They head back to where Minseok was waiting and as expected, he was still there guarding the door. Maybe Kyungsoo asked him to not let anyone go inside the garden. Jongin must admit that that move was definitely endearing.

“Your Highness.” Minseok bows down and the king nods.

“You didn’t follow us right? You didn’t hear anything?” Jongin asks agitatedly as if they just committed a heinous crime back in the garden.

“No. I am not allowed to cross that area without the king’s permission.”

Kyungsoo chuckles behind him and Minseok perks up his head, his eyes wide and anytime soon it might fall out of their sockets.

“Go back into your room Jongin. It’s already late.” 

Jongin smiles at the king and Kyungsoo returns the gesture. His heart-shaped lips and crescent eyes were shining even brighter than the moon and stars. 

“Goodnight, Your Highness.” Jongin says as he winks and Kyungsoo almost choked so he fakes a cough but it was obvious that the head eunuch noticed it.

Minseok was silent the whole time until they reached his room. Jongin is not sure if he should be thankful about it or if it might get everything worse. Because for sure, once the news about the king liking a man came out, whoever might be the man is, everything that Kyungsoo had worked hard for will shatter and fall into pieces. Or even worse, he might get killed too.

Jongin enters his room and much to his surprise, the head eunuch follows him inside and safely locks the door.

“Do you know that His Highness has never been this happy?”

“Yes. You already told me last time that he seldom smiles.”

The head eunuch was silent for the first few moments. He checked Jongin’s room as if there might be someone eavesdropping their conversation. When he is satisfied, he moves closer to Jongin and replies softly, “He never liked anyone as much as he endears you now.” 

Jongin tried to hide his face and kept silent, allowing the head eunuch to continue. 

“Aside from me, you are the only one that he allowed to enter his hidden room. Not even the late queen.”

Jongin’s probably blushing from the new information he just heard. And if Minseok had noticed him, Jongin was grateful as he did not pry.

The head eunuch moved back and walked towards the door.

“As long as the king is happy, I will do my best to keep it that way.” 

\--

Jongin found himself the next night inside the king’s hidden room in the garden. Kyungsoo had invited him again for dinner as he excitedly told him what would be their meal for the night.

Apparently, Minseok was the one who set the table and Jongin was pretty sure that the guy must have noticed something different between him and the king since last night. But Minseok is loyal to Kyungsoo and Jongin reassures himself not to worry.

“Is this supposed to be our second date?” Jongin jests and just in time when Kyungsoo was about to reply, there were suddenly loud noises buzzing from the outside. It sounded like drums and trumpets, Jongin assumes. 

“What are those? Is someone coming? Should I hide now?”

Kyungsoo chortles. “It’s nothing. Those were just the palace’s musicians. They are preparing for the festivity a few days from now.”

Jongin focuses on the sound and the rhythm. He hadn’t noticed that his feet started thumping along with the beat.

“Festivity? For what?”

“It is a tradition to celebrate the day I was born.” 

Jongin pauses for a moment as he absorbs the news. It never did occur to him to ask these kinds of things. 

“So you mean, it’s your birthday soon? I’m sorry, I’ve already spent quite a long time here and yet I haven’t asked you about that.” He keeps his head bowed down as he waits for the king’s answer. His ears and feet still in coordination, listening and moving together; staccato beat against the wooden floor.

Kyungsoo didn’t answer the question and instead he asked: ”How about you? When were you born?”

Jongin looks up, their eyes meeting. The whole night he had noticed that the king was either stealing glances of him or boldly staring at him whether he was doing anything or not. It’s not like Jongin would complain with the sudden attention but Kyungsoo was really acting differently that day.

“My birthday is on 14th of January and it’s still far away. We’re only halfway on the calendar back in my time.” Jongin sighs, hands falling on his sides, “If only I could buy you some gift.” 

“There is no need to. Your presence is enough.” 

The warm feeling immediately crawls on Jongin’s cheeks; his face painted in crimson. 

“I don't know what book did you get that pick up line but it’s not working on me.” 

“You are not good at lying, Jongin. Your face says otherwise.” Kyungsoo retorts and Jongin just grits his teeth, holding the smile that was attempting to show up.

“I think we need to go. My head eunuch is still waiting for us.” Kyungsoo stands up and Jongin follows. And since he was blessed with such long arms and limbs, he offered to open the door first, however, Kyungsoo wasn’t able to comprehend Jongin’s action as he also reached out for the handle where Jongin was already grabbing. There is a spark of electricity as their hand touches, Jongin was certain with what he felt and it was too obvious that the king felt it too since Kyungsoo hastily pulled his hand away.

“Let me open the door for you, Your Highness.” Jongin slides the door but Kyungsoo holds the other end, stopping the door to open fully. Jongin tilts his head as he gives the king an inquiring look.

“Jongin, I think… I think I will take back what I said earlier. I want a present from you.”

Arching his eyebrows, Jongin questions, “What do you want?” 

The king fidgets, his fingers playing on the door and Jongin got the hint so he closed the door and leaned his back against the wood.

“Can I have the present as early as now?”

“Wow, you’re really a greedy king, huh. It depends, let’s see if I can give it to you.” Jongin replies, smirking at the thought that Kyungsoo wants to ask him for something. He would be lying if he says he’s not excited and giddy for this. 

Kyunsgoo moves closer to him, closing the gap between them, as one of his hands reaches out to rub Jongin’s cheeks. The latter freezes on the spot and holds his breath; he did not anticipate this one.

“Can I.. Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin knows it's a question that doesn’t need to be answered. It was more of a silent request between two longing individuals. Everything feels like it was moving in slow motion inside this hidden place with just the two of them. Jongin subtly nods.

Kyungsoo tiptoes as he levels himself on Jongin’s face, his thumb brushing on the man’s lower lip as lightly as a feather and Jongin closes his eyes as he leans on the touch. 

Kyungsoo’s lips were warm and soft against Jongin’s. Their hot breath mingling through the silence in the room as the king gently places tender kisses on Jongin’s lips. Jongin parts his mouth, inviting, and Kyungsoo obligingly accepts. 

Kyungsoo tastes like the liquor they had shared a while ago, a mixture of bitter and sweet, as his tongue slides inside Jongin’s willing mouth. Jongin nibs on the king’s lower lip, returning the action in the same fervor. The kiss that the king had given was far from what Jongin had experienced before with his short time partners and flings; it was steeped with passion and ardor. Like a tranquil promise of realness and sincerity; like Kyungsoo was telling Jongin that no matter what happens, he will stay beside him.

The king was the first to break the kiss as he heaved deeply, catching his breath. Jongin stays still in his place as his eyes flutter open. He blinks a few times, checking if everything that happened was real. It was only when Kyungsoo held his hand again that Jongin exhaled and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Thank you. That was the greatest present I have ever received.” Kyungsoo coos. Jongin intertwines their fingers as he makes the best out of their limited time.

“Are you sure you didn’t have any partners or someone you kissed before? Because it seems to me that you’re an expert in this field.”

Kyungsoo blushes and Jongin just wants to pinch the king's cherry colored cheeks. 

With a simple clearing of his throat as he announces his presence, the door immediately opens by the head eunuch. He bows down to greet the king and waits for the next order.

“You.. you may take Jongin back into his room.” Kyungsoo stammers and it was caught by Minseok right away. 

“Your Highness, are you not feeling well?” The head eunuch steps a little closer, just enough to take a clearer view at the king and at the same time, not stepping on his personal space. 

“I think you are about to catch a cold, Your Highness. Your face and ears are red.” Jongin guffaws as he watches Kyungsoo shuffle from where he stands and avoids Minseok’s gaze.

“He’s fine.” Jongin replies and Minseok turns to him, eyes comically wide like Jongin just did a crime from answering on behalf of the king. 

“His Highness just needs some time alone. I think he's tired. Come on so we could let him rest.”

The head eunuch opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to ask more questions but when he noticed that the king and his _personal guard_ are eyeing each other like a form of silent conversation, he did not push anything and just stayed quiet.

“Goodnight Your Highness.” Jongin waves at the king and the latter nods before he walks toward where his room is.

When Jongin arrives in his room, he quickly checks the surroundings just like what the head eunuch did last night, before he pulls Minseok inside.

“Can I ask you something?” Jongin murmurs.

“Your hands almost crashed me and now you’re here asking permission?”

“I’m sorry!” Jongin immediately detaches as Minseok brushes the wrinkled part of his robe. He tilts his head and nods, signaling Jongin to proceed with his question.

“This is about the festivity for the celebration of the day the king was born. I just want to ask if there will be performers? Like dancers and singers?” 

“Yes, there will be many performers. Why did you ask?”

Jongin grins widely and probably scares the hell out of the head eunuch because Minseok walks away until his back reaches the door.

“I want to give the king a special birthday present and I think you’re the only one that could help me.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's note:** first part of this chapter is the much awaited Kyungsoo's POV ~

_☘☘☘_

_“Jongin..”_ Kyungsoo repeats the name over and over in his mind as he sits in front of his table. He’s been preparing for the upcoming visit of Princess Irene in the next few days.

It has been like this ever since he met the stranger. He can’t figure why but he can’t seem to hate Jongin even if he was supposed to. He should have already gotten Jongin questioned by the head of Royal Commandry and have him arrested right there and then but Kyungsoo’s heart won’t agree with his mind. Then he figures that he was really feeling something different towards Jongin. Something he had never felt before. 

Kyungsoo’s heart throbs loudly inside his chest everytime their eyes meet. The first time he saw Jongin wearing the guards robe when they planned to visit the wise gatekeeper, he felt his chest constrict with the view. The robe looks perfect with Jongin, matching his beautiful face. And even if Jongin nagged him and asked him tons of questions that day, he still felt happy. It was very unusual for him not to feel annoyed when a person talks non-stop. But talking and spending time with Jongin relaxes him. Maybe it’s because of the man’s honey and soothing voice or his cheery personality. It may also be because of how he smiles and laughs, those lovely sounds Jongin makes when he’s mocking Kyungsoo. How his lips curve beautifully when he smiles as it reaches his eyes. Kyungsoo can’t help but to smile to himself with the image of Jongin on his mind.

Minseok told him one day how uncomfortable Jongin was with his robes and it was Kyungsoo’s idea to ask the head eunuch to get Jongin new sets of clothes similar to what he was wearing when they first met. Minseok was asking him what his reasons are for treating such a stranger as valuable but Kyungsoo just smiled at him and the head eunuch may or may not know what was happening with the king when he nodded at Kyungsoo and just followed his order.

Kyungsoo felt delighted when he saw the genuine smile from Jongin’s lips the moment he handed the new sets of clothes to him but he did his best to stay as nonchalant as possible. He is great with keeping his emotions to himself but not until when Jongin launched towards him and hugged him. Kyungsoo felt that there was excitement flowing in every nerve of his being. The moment their skin touches, Kyungsoo swears he wants to stay inside Jongin’s warm arms and form a cocoon inside. It felt more than comfortable. It was like Jongin’s arms were where he belongs all those times. He already met more than a dozen of princesses but he didn’t feel anything close to what he felt that day. Even if some of the princesses kissed him before, it was never the same. It was only a simple gesture yet his emotions are going to blow up, and he is quite sure if their contact did not end soon, he’ll probably humiliate himself in front of Jongin. That’s why he did what he’s best at - acting cold and building a wall between them. He felt it was wrong after he saw Jongin’s reaction and the strong pang on his chest is also a giveaway.

He knew he made a mistake and somehow hurted Jongin. It bothers him the whole day. That pain on his chest returns every time he vividly remembers the face Jongin gave him before he left his room. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to see that look on Jongin again.

After what happened that day, he knows that whatever it was between him and Jongin is special. He feels that maybe Jongin is having the same feelings as him, too, as he notices how the man blushes and tries to conceal how bashful he is by teasing Kyungsoo every time he has a chance. Kyungsoo knew that it was, in every way, wrong to like a man. It was a norm and he’s sure his forefathers won’t forgive him from such an absurd act. But Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. He likes Jongin and he knew it very well. He wants to stay with him all the time. He felt envious every time he remembered that people in Jongin's time had the privilege to spend their life with Jongin without complications. No matter how pathetic he thinks he is right now, he can’t stop himself from liking Jongin.

After thinking about the repercussions of what his next plans are, Kyungsoo still follows what his heart dictates him to do. 

“It’s only for less than a hundred days.” He murmurs as he tries to convince himself that what he plans ahead was right.

\--

“Your Highness, the councilors are already at the hall waiting for you.” Minseok calls for the king from outside of his room.

“Please come inside. I have something to ask you.” The head eunuch quickly follows, opening the door and giving the king a bow.

“What is it that you wanted to ask me, Your Highness?”

“How is Jongin doing?” The tone of the king’s voice was light compared to how he usually talks. The head eunuch raises his head as he tries to get a glimpse of the king. Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed and was smiling to himself. 

“He is doing fine, Your Highness. He told me that the meals he was receiving were great. I have talked to him last night and he asked me if you would allow him to go outside his room.” 

Kyungsoo lifts his head and looks at the head eunuch. “And why is that? Was he planning on leaving the palace?”

“No, Your Highness. He just told me that he wanted to see something different. He is a bit tired of spending the days inside his room.” 

The king walks toward the head eunuch, face full of concern. 

“Was he lonely? Does he look sad?” Kyungsoo inquires.

“N..No, Your Highness. He just wanted to go--”

“Then take him there.” Kyungsoo interrupts. “Take him to my special place. I know he would appreciate it.” 

Minseok perks up and stares at the king inquiringly. Kyungsoo noticed it but he just shrugged. If the head eunuch knew something was going on, Kyungsoo appreciates how Minseok just stayed silent about it.

“Tell the councilors I will be there in a while.”

Minseok bows again. “Yes, Your Highness.”

\-- 

“It seems like you are having a good day, Your Highness.” Princess Irene inquires when Kyungsoo sends the princess to the place where she would stay.

“What makes you think that way?” 

“I have talked to other princesses who had met you before and they only had the same story. That His Highness was cold and never talked to them. That they were immediately sent back to their kingdoms after meeting you. And that only your head eunuch sent them to their respective rooms. To what do I deserve such kindness right now, Your Highness? Perhaps maybe I am the one you--” 

Kyungsoo stopped walking, face looking dead serious and the princess immediately regretted her words. 

“I deeply apologize, Your Highness. I might have talked too much. Please spare me from any punishment. I won’t bother you anymore.” Princess Irene bows as she tries to figure the sudden change of the king’s mood. Since their dinner with the councilors that evening, the king kept on smiling the whole time. She thought maybe Kyungsoo wants to be with her. That maybe the king would finally decide and announce that he already found the woman that he wanted to be his queen. Was she assuming wrong all the time? She was getting signals from the king earlier but based on what he looks like right now, Princess Irene knows she was indeed wrong.

The king sighs heavily. “You are right Princess Irene, I was in fact in my best mood but I hope you won’t get it wrong.” The princess stands up and smiles as she waits for the king to continue. 

“You are the first princess that I have spoken to like this. The other princesses were right with their judgment about me. It just happened that I was feeling great the past days ever since--” 

Kyungsoo pauses, leaving his statement floating. Princess Irene notices that the king is feeling hesitant to continue so she inquires, just to assure the king that she is willing to listen.

“Ever since when, Your Highness?”

“I am going to tell you something that no one else knew.” Princess Irene smiles at the reply. It was a great honor for the king to trust her even if it’s their first time meeting each other.

“I will never fail you, Your Highness. I will never break the trust that you have given me.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why but Princess Irene was really different amongst the other princesses he had met. It was easy to talk to her despite the princess looking very serious all the time. It was like there was something similar with their personalities and Kyungsoo figures that he could somehow trust the princess. He really wants someone to help him with his current predicament. 

“Have you ever felt happy just by seeing someone smiling? Knowing that _that_ someone is safe and comfortable gives you such pleasant feelings in your chest? And every time you meet that someone, you feel like floating and.. I.. I apologize. I think I have said too much.”

Kyungsoo immediately stops himself before he could even blurt some details that would put him and Jongin in trouble as he watches how the princess would react. Princess Irene was just smiling brightly at him, no trace of being displeased or annoyed.

“Then I think I really assumed wrong, Your Highness.” There was a soft chuckle coming from the princess. “If I am going to base my answer in your statements, it is definitely that you like that certain someone. Maybe you even love her since your face is turning red the moment you started speaking.” Princess Irene jokes and Kyungsoo covers his cheeks immediately. Why did he even tell the princess such information? 

“You must go inside your room now.” Kyungsoo says as he tries to ditch the princess’ words. The grin on Princess Irene was still prominent when she walked toward the door of her room.

“You should tell her what you feel Your Highness. I think that is the proper thing to do.” She replies. “Thank you for trusting me with your story. I will guarantee you that no one else would know about it.”

Kyungsoo went back to his room that day feeling somehow lighter than before. Sharing his problems with someone helped him to clear his mind. However, the princess’ words never left his thoughts. _Love?_ Was he really falling in love with Jongin? But what if the man doesn’t feel the same? Well, maybe there’s only one way to find out. 

“Minseok..” Kyungsoo calls for the head eunuch who was currently outside his room.

“Your Highness..”

“Come inside.” 

Minseok finds it odd when the king calls for him. It was already late at night and Kyungsoo should have been asleep by that time.

“Did you take Jongin to that place?” Kyungsoo asks and Minseok notices the expectant look on the king’s eyes.

“Y..Yes, Your Highness.” 

“What did he say? Did he like it? Was he happy?” 

If Minseok could only question the king right there and then, he would definitely do it. The king has really been acting weird lately ever since Jongin arrived and it really irks him what was going on inside the king’s mind. But he doesn't want to be beheaded any time soon so he should just keep all his inquiries to himself. Or maybe he could ask Jongin? Yeah, probably the latter choice sounds achievable.

“He likes the place Your Highness and he was happy.” Minseok replies truthfully. “But he didn’t stay for too long. He told me he wants to rest and go back to his room.” 

Kyungsoo's face was filled with nothing but worry with the head eunuch’s words. “Was he sick? Was he eating properly the past days?”

“Yes Your Highness. I have never failed to follow your order to watch over him and to make sure he is doing well. He was really adoring everything about the place, I could tell it by looking at his eyes. But when he saw the Princess’ palanquin, his smile disappeared. That was when he asked me to take him back to his room.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he grins from what he just heard and Minseok was starting to get scared with the weird look the king was giving. If you would ask him, he prefers the cold and stone-hearted king compared to a weird one who’s smiling in a bizarre way in front of him. 

“So he probably saw Princess Irene and me before he asked you to take him back, am I correct?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Kyungsoo hums and it definitely made all the hair in Minseok’s body stand. 

Kyungsoo then stares back at him like nothing had happened. “You may leave now and take a rest. I believe you had a tiring day as well.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Minseok bows for the last time that day and before he fully closes the door, he takes one final glance at the king and Kyungsoo has a shit eating grin on his face. Minseok scurries away back to his room. _What was happening to the king?_

When Kyungsoo was finally alone, he then imagined how Jongin might look that night when he saw him and the princess. “He was definitely jealous.” Kyungsoo murmurs to himself as he smirks. 

Kyungsoo lays himself on his bed, his mind finally out of worries. He is certain that Jongin feels the same and it was only not him who’s currently confused. Minseok was really a great help, that's why he trusted the man so much. 

He smiles as he breathes out, slowly shutting his eyes off.

☘☘☘

Spending dinner together on the following nights became a normal routine for Jongin and the king. And even if the head eunuch were throwing knowing looks at him for speaking informally with Kyungsoo, Jongin is glad that Minseok hadn’t interrogated him. Not _yet_. He’s sure the day will come and Minseok would ask what’s going on between him and Kyungsoo. And when that day comes, Jongin wishes that the head eunuch won’t do anything that would put him and the king in trouble; he hopes Minseok’s loyalty to the king would remain the same.

Jongin spends his days locked inside his room. It doesn’t have an actual lock per se but he told the guards and Minseok to knock first before entering or to just leave his food outside since he’s doing some _personal business_ inside. And by that he means he was preparing for the king’s birthday but nobody should know about it except the head eunuch.

Jongin asked Minseok about the schedule of the musicians rehearsal and was informed that they usually practice during daytime. About after lunch time and before dinner. Jongin could do that. 

He memorized every beat of the music that he had heard from the band and practiced by himself inside his room. He's not the president of their contemporary dance group in school for no reason. Choreography for these kinds of songs is his line of expertise. 

“Jongin, His Highness is call--”

  
“I’m coming!” He hurriedly interrupts. It’s that time of the day again that he’s going to have a _date_ with the king. How lucky he is to have the privilege like this.

Like usual, Kyungsoo is already seated on his side as he waits for Jongin. He was holding something similar to a book, Jongin discerns, since it looks too plain to be considered as hardbound and the texts were handwritten.

“Hey, what’s that?” He inquires as he sits on his cushion. Yes, he already claims it as his own.

Kyungsoo places the book down and smiles. Jongin really loves that look on him. 

“This is where the Queen Dowager records the day-to-day particulars on the Queen's palace. I just can’t believe my name was written on every page.” There was a shift in Kyungsoo's mood for a moment, Jongin notices. He was still smiling albeit his downcast eyes.

“You must be really close to your mother.” Jongin asks, trying to somehow connect on what Kyungsoo was feeling.

“I really am.” Kyungsoo replies. “I spent most of my days alone inside this hidden place. Since it was the late Queen who made this for me, I always feel like she is beside me when I am here. This is also a place which helps me with my decisions. I feel at peace whenever I’m in here.” 

Jongin smiles and nods, trying to tell the king that he understands and he’s happy and honored that Kyungsoo shared this place with him. 

“I feel happy, too when I am here.” Jongin replies as he smirks but he loses it when Kyungsoo grins back at him.

“And why is that?” 

“Is it not obvious?” Jongin answers using his high pitch voice. “Because I could spend time with you alone in here and we could do things that only us could know. It seems like this place isn’t only yours anymore. This is our secret place now.”

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo starts, reaching across the table to gently rest his hand over Jongin’s. “You really are special to me, always remember that.” There was nothing but seriousness on the king’s face and voice and Jongin felt his heart might pound out of his chest anytime soon. He had no idea Kyungsoo would be this cheesy yet romantic.

He places his free hand above Kyungsoo to return the gesture. “I know Soo. And please remember that you’re really special to me too. God, I think I love you already.” Well, that was not part of Jongin’s plan. Fuck, he’s doomed. Why did he confess now? He plans to confess after giving the king his gift. Why can’t he just shut his mouth for a while and avoid any more fuss? Gosh, Jongin hopes the inner gates would just open and swallow him, bring him back to his own time.

But all his worries dissipate when Kyungsoo blushes. His face and ears were red down to his neck. He looks really adorable being like this. Too far different from the prim and proper King of Goryeo.

Their dinner ended in the most flirtatious way, Jongin could say. Aside from feeding each other, Kyungsoo never fails to stare at his lips every time Jongin licks the dripping sauce, though he may really did it on purpose. Seeing Kyungsoo’s eyes darken with every flick of his tongue is such an accomplishment.

When Kyungsoo stands up and walks toward the door, Jongin follows. It means their date ends here and it's time for their daily goodnight kiss. Kyungsoo is a great kisser but ever since the first time they did it, it’s only limited to either chaste or languid. Nothing more, nothing less. Jongin wants more but he knows he can’t demand. He hopes Kyungsoo gets the message every time Jongin purposefully moans in between their small kisses.

Like the usual nights. Jongin lays his back on the door to make sure it won’t open. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, stands in front of him and cages him on either side of his shoulder.

“You’re a little eager today aren’t you?” Jongin teases. Kyungsoo leans closer to his ears and whispers, “Do you think I didn’t notice what you were doing a while ago?” Jongin noticed that the king smiled before he felt something wet trailing on his ears then down to his jaw and to his neck. _Fuck_. Is Kyungsoo trying to seduce him?

Jongin’s crotch twitched behind his robe and God, he craves for some friction right now since Kyungsoo won’t stop abusing his only exposed skin. There was no gap in between him and the king and Jongin thinks maybe Kyungsoo won’t mind if Jongin moves a little? So with that thought added on his lust clouded mind, he thrusts once to get the warmth he was desiring for and… Holy shit Kyungsoo is already rock hard.

“Fuck.” Jongin hisses and Kyungsoo stops all his ministration. Jongin wants to pull him again and just stick the king’s skillful tongue all over his body since he’s really doing a great job on turning Jongin on. But Kyungsoo only takes a step away with a confused face.

“I.. I did not.. I really apologize for this Jongin. This was not supposed to ha--”

Jongin initiates the kiss this time when he holds Kyungsoo’s face firmly. He places his lips on Kyungsoo’s as he interrupts him and Jongin feels it was different from their previous goodnight kisses when Kyungsoo tilts his head for a better angle and opens his mouth. _So today’s the day, huh?_

Jongin licks Kyungsoo’s lips and the king does the same. He lowers his hand and moves it to the king’s waist and slowly reaches for Kyungsoo’s erection. His palm lands successfully at the target and damn, Kyungsoo is fucking huge. There’s no need for Jongin to look at it, just by the touch he could tell that he would definitely have a hard time fitting that monster inside his hole. Not to mention he’s been single for over a year with nothing but toys beside him to help ease his desires. He’s sure he's gonna be ripped when Kyungsoo breaches him. 

But all of his daydreaming stops when Kyungsoo pulls away again. Panting as he stares at Jongin with hooded eyes, lips wet, red and swollen. 

“Jongin, I think we should go back.” 

_What?_ After all those make outs and making Jongin feel like he’s on edge then the king would ask him to stop and would give him blue balls? 

“Why? Didn’t you like it?”

“You know I do. I know you felt how much I wanted to. But I think this is not the right place and the right time.”

To hell with the place and time! Jongin is willing to do it anytime and anywhere as long as it's with Kyungsoo. Jongin wants to whine more and to justify that there’s no need for everything to be neatly planned. That sometimes, things just happen like they were meant to be. But Kyungsoo walks and opens the door and all of Jongin’s dreams (and orgasm) are shattered into tiny pieces. 

“I have no choice but to follow what the king wants.” He whines for the last time before they head back to their rooms.

Jongin ends up finishing himself silently inside the bathroom with the image of Kyungsoo and him doing what they had supposedly done a while ago. 

\--

Two days before Kyungsoo’s birthday, Jongin couldn't help but to get irritated by the fact that the king had not called for him since that night. He hadn’t even seen him the whole day, too. Was the king mad because of what happened last time? But didn’t Kyungsoo said he liked it, too? 

He had no choice but to ask Minseok about it. And just in time after he washes his face that morning, Minseok knocks on the door.

Jongin didn’t even wait for his name to be called and hastily opens the door and pulled the head eunuch inside.

“What are you--”

“Minseok, I need to ask you something.” Jongin places the tray on the man’s hand on the table before he invites him to sit on the cushions.

“How’s the king doing lately? Was he okay? He didn’t ask for me for the past few days so I’m starting to get worried.”

Minseok heaves a deep breath before he answers, “His Highness is preparing for the festivity. He needs to welcome each of the representatives from each Kingdom including the princesses.”

Jongin’s eyes widen. “The.. The princesses will be there too? Is Princess Irene attending the party, too?”

“Yes. Princess Irene will also be there.”

There goes Jongin’s plan for the king’s day special. All ruined and crumpled in a snap of a finger. Who is he to compete with such beauty? 

“Okay, thank you.” Jongin utters weakly as he walks Minseok to the door. The head eunuch made his way outside but stopped Jongin’s hands before he could close the door fully.

“Jongin..”

“Yes?” Jongin opens the door just enough to see Minseok’s face.

“I think I have an idea about you and His Highness but I will keep it to myself. I don’t want my family to be annihilated.” Minseok walks closer, making sure that no one could hear their conversation.

“The king endears you too much, I could assure you. Just trust him. He is doing his best for you.” Then he walks away, leaving Jongin confused yet somehow reassured. 

Maybe Minseok is right. Right now, all he could do is to trust Kyungsoo.

\--

One more day before the festivity, Jongin noticed that people are starting to arrive based on how noisy it was every afternoon. He’s already done with his routine and he’s sure that he could perfectly execute it well but he’s still getting butterflies with the idea that Kyungsoo, the man he likes (read: loves) will be watching him alongside the princesses who aspires to be the king’s wife. If only Jongin could shout out loud that he’s the one that the king adores so that they could already stop gushing over him then he would. Unfortunately, he’s just the king’s partner for the time being. He only got 70 days to spend with the king. As much as he hates the idea of leaving Kyungsoo, he had no choice but to return to his time. He has to since that is where he belongs. Not here. If only he could take Kyungsoo with him then he would but that would mean ruining the whole history and who knows what might happen in the future. Jongin sighs heavily before he hears Minseok calling out his name.

“Is the king looking for me?” He asks as he changes into his costume. He was thankful Minseok gave him a lighter sword this time though he knows all too well that it’s probably Kyungsoo’s idea. The old sword was really killing him and his shoulders.

“It is not His Highness but the king asked me to accompany you to one of the private halls.” 

Jongin hurriedly finishes and goes out of the room. “If it’s not the king then why am I going outside? Is it safe? I noticed there are lots of people coming. I can hear the trumpets blowing every time someone arrives. Is all the vacant rooms in the king’s residence occupied by now?” 

Minseok started to walk so Jongin followed him like a shadow. “If you are thinking that the princesses’ will be staying here then no, they are not. All of them will be staying in separate rooms outside the king’s palace. They were already sent to the late Queen’s residence.” 

Jongin smirks at himself. Well, at least he’s the only one who’s living with the king. Wow, Kyungsoo must really like him that much.

“But..” Jongin wakes up from his stupor, the smile on his face fading. _What’s the catch?_

“But what?”

Minseok stops in front of one of the doors Jongin assumes to be the private receiving area of the king.

“But two of the king’s visitors are inside this room and are waiting for you.”

_Huh?_ Jongin doesn’t know anyone aside from the king’s trusted aides so who could it might be? What is Kyungsoo planning?

“I will be waiting here outside and I will accompany you back into your room when you are done greeting them.” Minseok opens the door for him and all Jongin could see are two men seated beside each other facing the opposite direction so he was not able to see their faces. The head eunuch leaves and Jongin walks slowly towards the visitors. 

One of the men turns around and immediately greets him with a wide smile on his face. 

“Jongin, you’re here!” It was the magistrate and beside him was Yixing. Finally, Jongin meets them again. He had many questions to ask to both of them. He didn’t let them wait any longer as he greeted them and started chatting. Jongin feels like he was meeting old friends and he really appreciates them visiting him. 

“Mr. Yixing, are there any progress with the inner gates?” Jongin asked first and the wise gatekeeper smiled sincerely at him. 

“I am done gathering the needed information in my journal. The magistrate will help me to collect all the materials we need to start with the process as soon as possible.”

“You.. You mean you already..” Jongin stammers. It was only him who knew that Baekhyun was somehow involved with the inner gates issue and he might get in trouble if they find out that both of them hid it from the king. Jongin doesn’t want to be detained again in the underground cellar as accomplice to the crime. 

“Yes Jongin. He told me about it the moment you and the king left Chaerwon. And if you were worrying if I might tell this to His Highness, then don’t be. I won’t say anything about this to the king. ” Yixing supplies much to Jongin’s relief.

They discussed a little more about Jongin’s stay in the palace and he told them that he really appreciates everything; from the food to the comfortable room and Minseok’s caring gestures to him albeit sometimes the head eunuch is sassy, Jongin still appreciates him. Of course he didn’t tell them about his and the king’s little secret and love affair. No one should know about that. 

They bid their goodbye and walked out of the room. But even before Minseok could run to Jongin’s side, Baekhyun pulled him closer with worried eyes.

“Sir Baekhyun? Is anything wrong?”

“You can call me Baekhyun and..” The magistrate glances at the head eunuch then returns his eyes at Jongin. “Jongin can I talk to you?”

“But we just finished talking inside. Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“Can we.. Can we talk somewhere private?” Baekhyun stutters and Jongin finally gets the idea.

“Um, Minseok? I think I could walk on my own back to my room. I still need to talk about some things with the magistrate.” 

Minseok arches one of his eyebrows as if not trusting Jongin’s action so Jongin started to use his charms. 

“Please Minseok, it’s been a while since I haven’t seen him. He’s like a friend to me you know.” Jongin pouts and uses his best puppy eyes look.

“Then what about the wise gatekeeper?” Minseok asks pointing to where Yixing was standing.

“I am going to my room now. I think the magistrate has urgent concerns with Jongin.” Yixing replies and the head eunuch finally agrees as he bows and lets them walk on their own ways back to their rooms.

Jongin checked every corner of his room and closed every window, securing that no one could see and hear them before he asked the magistrate about his predicaments.

“What do you want to ask me Sir Ba.. Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun sighs, shoulder slouching as he bores his eyes on the floor. He looks nervous, Jongin could tell, by the way he bites his lower lip.

“I have something to confess to you.” Baekhyun starts and Jongin almost chokes. What does the magistrate mean? Does he like Jongin? No, definitely not. That's not supposed to happen.

Jongin decided not to utter any word and wait for Baekhyun to continue. At this point, he somehow doesn’t trust his guts and instincts. Maybe what he thinks was wrong in the first place. 

“Do you remember when I told you I might know how you ended up here? It was all my fault. I was the who opened the inner gates and I’m really so--”

“What? What do you mean? Why did you do that? Do you know how much trouble you cost me?” Jongin lashes out because all those times, he thought it was done accidentally. But now Baekhyun is in front of him and admitting the most absurd thing he did. That’s really ridiculous.

“You have every right to be mad at me but trust me, I am sure I set the time and date correctly. I don’t know what went wrong.” 

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun was starting to get frustrated as he tried to gather enough confidence to defend his wrongdoings. He knows he needs to do this, needs to make things right. 

“Every time I open the inner gates on the same day and time, it was always the same guy who entered here in our time. Usually he falls right into my room. I don’t know what happened this time and I’m really sorry I got you involved.”

Jongin was still confused but he somehow slowly picked up the situation. 

“Guy? Who?”

“Do you remember the one I asked you back in Chaerwon?” 

Jongin nods. “Yes but you haven’t finished that question and I wasn’t able to hear it clearly back then.”

“Do you know someone who’s name is Park Chanyeol?” 

Jongin’s eyes double its size by the mention of his best friend’s name. He eagerly answers this time, “Yes of course. He’s one of my best friends. How did you know about him?”

“He’s the guy I was talking about. He was already here three times and I thought I could meet him again if I opened the inner gates but it's obvious I failed this time.”

_Three times?_ Chanyeol was here for almost a year? Why the hell did he not hear about it from him? 

“But I’m sure he won’t remember a single day of his stay here.” Baekhyun adds.

“And why is that?”

“Didn’t the wise gate keeper tell you that once you go back, all your memories about this place will be gone? Perhaps that’s what happened to your friend. I know he won’t remember me.”

“That is absurd!” Jongin slaps his hand on the table making Baekhyun startle. “You mean I won’t remember everything? Even your faces and names?”

Baekhyun looks at him with full of empathy. “I’m sorry but you won’t. That’s one of the mysteries that the inner gates have.” 

Jongin covers his face with both of his hands, frustrated. “No, it can’t be. There must be a way, right? I’ll ask the wise gatekeeper or maybe Kyung.. I mean the king. I’ll ask them about it. I’m sure they could find a way.” 

The magistrate stays silent as he plays with the ribbon of his blue silk robe. He looks dejected and exasperated and as much as Jongin wants to let him be, he can’t help but to ask more questions since it might also help him sooner or later.

“If you really wanted to see him and spend time with him, why didn’t you come with Chanyeol when he went back to his time then just return here?”

“Because it would mean that I will be out of this place for a hundred days and I’m sure everyone in Chaerwon would panic when they realize that their magistrate was gone for too long. A day at your time is a hundred days here”

But then Jongin realizes, why does Baekhyun wanted to meet Chanyeol again?

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking but, why do you want to meet Chanyeol again?”

“Because I..” 

“His Highness is here.” Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Minseok’s voice. Why, of all the time, did Kyungsoo decide to visit him this late at night? 

“I think I should leave now Jongin, thank you for listening to me. And I’m really sorry I put you into much trouble.” Baekhyun stands up but before Jongin opens the door, he pulls Baekhyun closer and asks, “Do you perhaps like Chanyeol? Are you two lovers?”

The magistrate froze in his place and was caught off guard. Baekhyun nods weakly, lips thin as it curves upward giving Jongin a curt smile, “Yes, I feel like we were lovers every time he’s here but I think I won’t be seeing him again so there’s no use holding on to that.”

The magistrate’s eyes were teary and Jongin really wanted to help him but he had no idea how. He hasn't even solved his own problems yet then here adds another one. 

“I will try my best to remember everything and talk to Chanyeol once I get back”

Baekhyun gives him an appreciative nod and opens the door. Kyungsoo was already standing outside. The magistrate bows to greet the king and Kyungsoo smiles at him. It was obvious that Baekhyun got flustered. Everyone who sees Kyungsoo's smile makes that confused and surprised look on their faces. If only they could know what was behind the king’s precious smile. 

Baekhyun, however, seems to have an idea since he gives Jongin a knowing look and Jongin just smiles and nods. That is when the magistrate throws him the cheekiest grin before he walks away and leaves.

“I knew you would love to see some familiar faces.” Kyungsoo says as he sits beside Jongin on the bed. After days of not seeing the king, he’s finally back to Jongin’s side. Jongin can’t help but to touch him but he needs to control himself so he settles for holding Kyungsoo’s hand instead. Kyungsoo then intertwines their fingers.

“So you invited them for me?” Jongin asks delightedly.

“Baekhyun is the magistrate of Chaewon and Yixing is just as important being the wise gatekeeper. Both of them should be invited to gatherings like this.” 

Jongin pouts because he thought it was all for him. Kyungsoo chuckles in the background before he continues,

“But it was me who decided for them to stay here at my residence so you could somehow talk and spend some time with them while I finish all the tasks and things I need to prepare.”

“So I may assume that you did it for me?” 

Kyungsoo nods and beams and it was all enough for Jongin to wash his worries away as he loses all control of himself and hugs the king as tight as possible. It’s just a few days and he already misses him this much. What would even happen when he’s back home? Will he not really remember anything about it? About how it felt? The words from Baekhyun earlier haunt him and it will probably stay inside his head until he figures a way to contradict it.

He was starting to get emotional so he pulled away and quickly planted a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips to liven up the atmosphere.

Kyungsoo’s face quickly turns red and Jongin just wanted to pinch the king’s cheeks because he looks adorable like that but he opted not to. 

“I only pass by to check on you and see how you are doing.” Kyungsoo stands up and Jongin does the same as they both walk near the door. “I am glad you are happy and you’re doing fine.”

Kyungsoo brushes the hair falling down Jongin’s face and Jongin could melt with the touch. Kyungsoo’s hands are really warm. 

“I really appreciate everything Kyungsoo. Thank you. Please have a good sleep tonight. Dream of me?” Jongin coos and this time it was Kyungsoo who steals a kiss. 

He plants his lips on Jongin as he kisses him languidly; it was an affectionate and reassuring one.

“Goodnight ‘Soo.” Jongin says as they both pull out from the liplock.

“Um, Jongin. Tomorrow will be an important celebration and I want you to be there. Minseok will escort you and you could stay with the gatekeeper and the magistrate so you could be comfortable.” 

“Of course I will be there, I won’t miss your birthday party for anything. Don’t worry.” 

Kyungsoo simpers, looking pleased with Jongin’s reply, before he leaves the room.

“I would really make everything special for you tomorrow Kyungsoo and I hope you’ll like it.” Jongin mutters to himself when the door closes.


	7. Chapter 7

The palace was filled with visitors unknown to Jongin. There was loud music from the band outside and chatting amongst the guests. It was way different from the parties he had attended back in Seoul where everyone was either drunk or wasted. The people who attended the king’s celebration were all too prim and proper like they were trying to impress everyone with their elegant clothes and showing off their jewelries and the likes. 

And Jongin feels he doesn’t like it.

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn't come out of this room.” Jongin said while changing his clothes. This time he won’t wear the guard’s uniform nor his black shirt and jeans. He had a specially made hanbok, all thanks to the head eunuch.

The garment was elegant and Jongin loved the black and white combination matching the palace’s symbol. The fitting was perfect, too. Minseok probably used his size reference from before and Jongin was more than happy the man cooperated with him on his request though the eunuch always reiterated that he was doing it for the king, Jongin was nothing but grateful.

  
Jongin peeks through the window, the party not visible from where he is but the amount of people who attended were quite visible and he figured that it was too much. Just how many guests the king had invited? How could he present his gift to the king with all those eyes looking at him?

\--

Kyungsoo’s eyes were roaming around looking for a specific person that night. The celebration was almost at its second half but he hasn't got a glimpse of Jongin yet. The man reassured him last night that he would attend but he was nowhere in sight. 

“Minseok.” He called and the head eunuch immediately attended to him.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Where is Jongin?” 

Minseok glanced among the crowd, acting nonchalant albeit he knows all too well where the man in question is. 

“I asked him a while ago and he told me he doesn’t feel well and he could not attend the festivity, Your Highness.” 

Kyungsoo frowned as he turned to the head eunuch. “I see. Make sure you get him treated tonight. Tell him I will visit him later.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Minseok bowed down before leaving his spot and walked towards where Jongin’s room is.

\--

Everything turned silent as Kyungsoo watched the performer in the middle, dancing with all her heart out but he couldn’t care less. He would be lying if he would say he’s not disappointed but how could he be when Jongin is sick? All he could think of is how could he make the time go even faster so he could visit the man soon.

The music changes after the last performer bowed down and left the area. The spotlight was turned off and the guests stayed silent too, anticipating the next performance. 

Everyone gasped as the lights turned on after a few minutes. A man was standing in the middle with his head bowed down and Kyungsoo got a bit intrigued by the next performer. As far as he remembered, only musicians will perform next. The man in a unique hanbok was not included on the festivity’s list so who could it be?

The music started playing and the man slowly turned around gracefully, the light illuminating his movements perfectly. 

Kyungsoo’s focus was all over him as he started with his routine, not until the unknown performer raised his head - their eyes meeting.

“J...Jongin?”

Kyungsoo stared in awe as Jongin danced, every part of him moving perfectly with the staccato beat. The king hadn’t seen such a performance before and he believed he had attended enough celebrations to know the different culture of other kingdoms but Jongin’s dance was different in a great way. Every flick of his hands were graceful, every spin polished and classic, like Jongin was born to dance.

He hadn’t seen this side of Jongin before and Kyungsoo figured that he had so much to learn about the guy from the future. They only got a few days left and Kyungsoo should make sure to spend the remaining days with Jongin. He just hoped there would be no issues to arise soon inside his kingdom.

That night, as he watched the man he likes, everything felt warm and all of a sudden, the whole palace was muted. All he could hear was the music, all he could see was Jongin - like a tunnel vision. Everything around him was blurred, the only ones that were left were only him and Jongin.

Jongin’s body flows in rhythm with the music, his feelings were all well expressed by every move and every turn and with every time their gazes meet, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to smile. There was a warm feeling crippling on his chest, his heart hammering inside in a way he hadn’t felt before. Jongin was indeed dangerously different from everyone he had met.

The performance ended way too soon and Kyungsoo wished he could still watch some more. He was thankful for having a great memory as he can repeat every move Jongin made for the coming days. And maybe for the future when Jongin isn’t beside him anymore.

Everyone applauded as Jongin bowed, including him, albeit it was known that he seldom acknowledged any performance. And in that exact moment, Jongin looked at him and murmured something he could not understand though he knew the man might be greeting him. Whatever it may be, he’ll figure it out later tonight.

\--

Jongin was panting the moment he returned to the room where Minseok helped him hide earlier. He changed into his guard uniform so he could join and watch the rest of the event, leaving the black and white hanbok first back to his own room.

As he returned to the festivity, he scanned among the crowd looking for a proper table to stay. Minseok was seated near the king and there was no way he would join them. He won’t dare risk staying beside them and getting them all in trouble. 

Luckily, just a few steps away from where he was standing, his eyes caught a glimpse of the table where the magistrate and the wise gate keeper were seated and Jongin didn’t hesitate to join them.

“Hey.” He greeted first and it was the magistrate who acknowledged him.

“Was.. Was that really you? That performance was really great!” Baekhyun said as Jongin joined them, sitting beside the two guests. 

Jongin shrugged. “Thank you. I can’t seem to find any gift to give him since he’s already the king so I decided to perform for him.”

“Where did you learn that? Was that what you’re doing back in your time? Does Chanyeol knows how--”

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was shushed by an inquiring Yixing. “I haven’t heard of such a name.”

Jongin threw the magistrate a knowing look. “Uhm.. He’s my friend and… and I happen to talk about him non stop to Sir Baekhyun.” Jongin answered instead when he noticed that Baekhyun’s brain probably went short circuit.

The gatekeeper smiles and both of them sighed in relief as they continued to avert their focus on the beautiful princess playing different instruments in the middle of the stage.

“You did well, stra-- I mean Jongin.” Yixing commented, catching Jongin’s attention.

Jongin smiled warmly and noticed that the gate keeper was already staring at him, studying his face. “Thank you.”

“But have you seen his face?” Yixing questioned and Jongin was nothing but confused, arching his brows.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“His Highness.” Yixing replied, a smirk on his lips. “He was watching your performance all throughout. I haven’t seen him avert his attention or move from his place.”

Jongin stayed silent, still haven’t decipher the words Yixing were saying. 

The gatekeeper probably noticed him when he tapped Jongin’s back, a smug on his lips. “And do you know what was the most unusual? The king was smiling from start until the end.“

What was so unusual about that? Kyungsoo loves to smile when Jongin kisses him. When they spend their dinner together. When Jongin-- 

“So was it only when I’m around?” It was supposed to be in his thoughts only but he unintentionally blurted those words out of nowhere and enough for both of the men beside him to hear. 

Before any of the two could even react, Jongin did his best to distract them, pointing out to the princesses seated not too far from them wearing their colorful clothes and sets of jewelries.

“They all looked so beautiful. The king needs to marry one of them soon, right?” He sighed instead. Baekhyun followed where he was staring but Yixing stayed still, back resting comfortably on the chair. 

“Yes.” The gatekeeper answered. “But I am certain His Highness won’t choose anyone from them. If it’s only allowed, he probably won’t get to marry any of them.”

“I think so, too.” Baekhyun added, grinning at Jongin from ear-to-ear. How is the magistrate almost the same with Chanyeol when it comes to teasing?

Jongin didn’t mind both of them, eyes still planted on the gorgeous women. _One of them will be Kyungsoo’s queen someday._ His heartbeat races at the thought, chest clenching everytime the future without Kyungsoo beside him flashes inside his mind. What would happen when Jongin gets back in his time? Would Kyungsoo still think of him? Would the king smile for another person and admire them just like how he admires Jongin? Is Kyungsoo going to share _their_ secret place to his queen? What if--

A hand on his arm brought Jongin back to his senses, a half smile appearing on Yixing’s lips as he faced him. 

“I’ve been learning about the cycle of life even before I became the wise gate keeper. One of the most important lessons that I have got along the way was that everyone is destined to meet someone.” 

The subject was out of nowhere but Jognin isn’t the one to complain. They have nothing to talk about so it’s better to just converse with them with whatever they wanted to discuss. 

“Destiny? So people in this time believe in that? That’s crazy. The truth is, if you don’t make a move, you’ll never get to date anyone.”

Yixing sighed at Jongin’s reply. “I don’t know how you take relationships in your time but I believe His Highness has already found the person he is destined to. However, that one came at the right place but definitely at the wrong time.” 

Jongin's chest tightens upon hearing the words. He bounced from his seat as he turned to face the smirking Yixing, eyes wide planting holes on the gate keeper’s face. “What? Kyun.. The king already found his soulmate? How? Who? Does he know about it?” 

“I thought you told me people in your time don't believe such things.” 

“I didn’t say I was one of them. I believe in destiny and soulmates of course.” Jongin rolled his eyes as he huffed. “Now tell me, who is the king’s destiny?” 

The princess who was performing in the middle of the stage already stopped. She bowed to the king and approached him, handing her presents. Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t smiling nor looking at the woman’s eyes and he was not the one to receive the gift. It was the head eunuch who walked towards the performer and accepted the box wrapped in a colorful cloth.

“Don’t tell me she’s the.. She’s the one? It was obvious that the king didn't even paid her any attention and he wasn’t smi--”

“Of course His Highness won’t smile at her because he’s only showing it when he’s with you. I am certain you have noticed it, too. Even back in Chaerwon, the way the king cared for you was different. Everyone who knows him could attest how cold he usually is. But you..” The gatekeeper pointed at him as he emphasized, “You are privileged enough to see that wonderful side of him. It was only reserved for the late king and queen. When they left and His Highness was crowned as the new king, his heart slowly turned into stone. The king was still kind when it came to his people but he doesn’t let anyone see within him and what’s inside his heart.”

“I’m sorry. I know you are the one who’s appointed as the _wise_ gatekeeper because you were gifted with such wits but I can’t keep up with your words. What do you mean? Can you, great Sir, please get to the point?” Jongin asked, bewildered. 

The gatekeeper snorts. “Remember when I offered help to get you back in the palace? He insisted that he will be the one to take care of you and that is something unusual for the king to do.”

“What’s unusual with that? He’s probably afraid someone might see me.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to sigh in frustration as he joined their conversation. “Jongin, I’m glad your friend was more clever than you.”

“Hey, take that back. I outdid him in many subjects.” Jognin retorts but Yixing doesn’t get a single word they say. Both of them were thankful the wise gatekeeper didn’t ask anything about it as he pointed to Jongin instead, index finger landing on Jongin’s chest.

“You.” Yixing said, firm and clear. “You stranger from the time ahead of us is His Highness’ destiny. But you certainly met at the wrong time.”

It was supposed to make him feel cringey because destiny sucks. He doesn’t believe it in any way and it only happens in books and fairytales. But the way the wise gatekeeper makes a point out of everything he says shivers up to the tip of his hair. His heart doubled its beat, his breathing uneven. “W..Why me? What’s your proof?” 

Jongin doesn’t know if Yixing was telling the truth but he wants to believe him. Being Kyungsoo’s destiny is a dream and Jongin would be glad if it becomes a reality soon.

“I thought I already told you everything I have noticed. You were the only who could make His Highness happy again.” Yixing paused, there was uncertainty on his face as he looked back at Jongin. “But you will also be the cause of his next misery when you’re gone. And who knows what might happen to the kingdom after that.” Yixing then became silent, his eyes downcast.

“What.. What would happen if you.. I mean if the king wasn’t able to end up with his destined one? Is he still going to get married to anyone? Then that might ruin the concept of destiny!” Jongin protests. He doesn’t want to end up alone when he gets old. What would happen if Kyungsoo finds another partner? 

“It is called destiny for a reason. You are both bound to find each other again in the coming lifetimes. You will always meet each other’s paths until that time comes where you both end up being together.”

“So you mean I could still meet him even if he’s not the king anymore? Like a total stranger? How would I know that? And what if--

“You have already asked too many queries, Jongin. One thing I am definite about is that if you really are destined to be together, you will find each other again no matter what.”

There was a loud sigh beside Jongin and it was coming from the magistrate. “You know, I used to believe his words, too. But I don’t know if those are still true.” Baekhyun commented, looking unhappy and disheartened. Maybe he thought Chanyeol was his soulmate but thinking about how the things are happening now, how could they meet again? Chanyeol doesn’t even remember him. 

“Let’s just enjoy the rest of the celebration, shall we?” The magistrate suggested as he faked a smile. Jongin nodded as he returned his gaze back to where the stage is but his mind was too occupied with all those thoughts that the wise gatekeeper shared to him.

\--

Jongin headed back to his room when the party ended. Baekhyun and Yixing already bid their goodbyes as they had to leave, too. Minseok was busy taking care of the other guests, assisting everyone and Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo was busy talking to the princesses because the councilors kept on pestering the king earlier to spend more time with the gorgeous and fine women and to decide on who had caught the king’s heart.

“Fuck that and their culture.” Jongin cursed to himself after changing back to his comfortable clothes. He was alone again in the four corners of his room with his mind full of unnecessary thoughts and he can’t help but to feel down. 

Could he really meet Kyungsoo again? Is destiny really true? There’s a little to no chance for that especially when Jongin gets back to his time. How does the wise gatekeeper sounded so sure with his words earlier?

Getting bored and leaving him without anything to do, he grabbed his journal from the wooden cabinet as he counted the remaining days left. 

He only got 69 days. They only got 69 days to spend with each other. 69 short days to get to know the king better and to make the king feel how much Jongin likes him.

“Why is destiny so cruel to me?” He asked himself as he scribbled a new note on the next blank page. It’s a list of the events that happened since he accidentally fell on the king’s bathroom. If destiny was really cruel to him like what he was thinking, then why did it let the both of them cross paths? 

The idea made him smile as he wrote down how their first meeting started, how he thought he was still in Seoul. He felt stupid all of a sudden but who would believe that falling into an open manhole would lead you a hundred years back in time?

The night was getting darker as Jongin finished his notes, ending the last page with the events that happened at Kyungsoo's birthday party. He added every word he could remember that he heard from the wise gatekeeper, he doesn’t want to forget anything about it at all. If it was true that one could lose memory when they returned back to their time, then Jongin would do his best to remember everything. To remember _Kyungsoo._

As soon as he finished, he swiftly washed up. Too bad there would be no extra bucket tonight since Minseok was probably asleep already by that time which Jongin assumes was past midnight. 

He was already seated on his bed, drying his damp hair as he waited for sleep to visit him when there was a knock on his door accompanied by a soft whisper, so soft it was inaudible and Jongin had no choice but to walk towards the door, no plans of opening it. He sat in front of it as he waited for the person to speak once more. And in just a few seconds, he heard the whispering voice again - it was Minseok’s.

He leaned closer, ears already on the wood so he could hear everything clear. What he heard was something he didn’t expect, especially in that time of the night.

“Jongin, His Highness wants to see you in his room tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month, finally I managed to pull an update. I miss this story very much T_T I got some things to deal with on the past weeks, reasons for the lack of update. ;;;;; This is a short one but I hope I was able to satisfy you with the story. We are getting closer and closer to the finish line, I hope you all would stay with me until the end ~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as always ^^ Thank you for reading
> 
> Talk to me on twitter and curios cat :)  
> @jonginniesprout


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin was left alone in front of the king's room. Minseok told him earlier that it was what Kyungsoo had instructed and that he had no choice even if he felt like it was wrong. Leaving the stranger alone near the king's room for everyone to see is like setting up a poor lamb inside a hungry tigers den.

He fidgets nervously, not knowing what to do. Usually, it was Minseok who announced his presence while they waited for the king's acknowledgement.

Should he knock? Should he call the king to get his attention? Or should he just enter?

His dilemma ended when the door slid open in a swift movement, two arms pulling him inside. The door closes in the same pace but with utmost silence; then there were hands covering his mouth.

"Keep quiet." Kyungsoo whispers. "We can't let anyone know you are here. It is forbidden."

"But Minseok--"

"We could trust him. Don't worry." Kyungsoo's hand found its own way to Jongin's, intertwining their fingers. He leads the way inside the dark and enormous room, taking Jongin behind one of the doors he had never seen before.

"Where are we going?" Jongin asked as confused, following the king but eyes were everywhere. He hadn't reached this part of Kyungsoo's room before.

"To the place where I rest."

"But this is already your room, is there any hidden-- Oh. There is, right? You have a secret bedroom?"

Kyungsoo nods timidly, the smile on his face was obvious as his eyes were also shining amidst the dark room.

"You really are full of secrets and surprises." 

They both end up in front of the wall with a cloth painting of the kingdom's surroundings; the mountains and lakes around it, and the villages which are still part of the domain. 

Kyungsoo moves the cloth to the left, his free hand searching for something underneath. After a few moments, something clicks, a door behind the painting opens.

"Woah--" Jongin immediately covers his mouth with his hands when he realizes his voice was too loud. 

"Sorry." He murmurs as he follows Kyungsoo in the deeper part of the room. The king carefully closes the door before he opens the light, making sure no one would discover his hidden place.

"I apologize for the sudden invitation. I know you must be tired and want to rest." The king starts before he asks Jongin to take a seat.

The room was incomparable to all the places Jongin had visited. If he would describe it, it looks like the one he had seen in his textbooks or even more. Extravagant is an understatement. The bed was enormous, the decorations and arts around it were out of the world, the furniture - antiques and elegant kinds of porcelains. He swears he won't see anything close to these when he gets back in his time.

"Where are we exactly and why did you take me here?" Jongin finally asks. He's been bemused the whole time. From the moment Minseok went to get him until now that he's face to face with Kyungsoo who's only wearing the inner part of his hanbok, a single layer of cloth was the only thing covering him. And the view was new to Jongin. The king is always dressed up nicely, always fully clothed. Maybe Kyungsoo was about to sleep like him, too.

"Honestly, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate what you did for me earlier. And with that, allow me to give you something in return."

Jongin shakes his head. "First of all, Happy birthday. Second, no way. It's your birthday and that's the least I could do. You already have everything and I can't think of any presents to give you. Not only that, your visitors - the princesses - they gave you the best jewelry and clothes and I can't top that. My talent is the only thing available." 

But Kyungsoo seems like he just won't listen. He stands up from the chair and walks toward the wooden cabinet, reaching for something before he returns in front of Jongin with a box on his hands.

"I've been meaning to give you this but I just can't seem to find the right time." The king opens the box, revealing a set of gold necklace and bracelet.

Jongin drops his jaw at the sight. “You-- You’re giving that to me? There’s no way I would accept that.”

“But I am not asking you if you're going to accept it. I am ordering you to have and wear it. Don't forget that I am still the king.” Kyungsoo smirks sinfully as he removes the accessories from its container.

He leans closer to Jongin, grabbing his right hand. “The late king owns this and he gave it to the queen, telling her that she's the most important person in his life. The late queen gave it to me before she passed away.” 

Kyungsoo locks the bracelet on Jongin’s wrist and it’s a perfect fit. He then grabs the necklace next and Jongin holds his breath when the king’s face was almost at his reach. He could feel the warmth of the man’s breathing with the distance, or the lack, thereof.

“The queen told me to pass this on the moment I found someone who’s important to me.” Kyungsoo continues. It took him more than a minute to lock the necklace into its place and Jongin’s heart was erratically beating inside his chest; his stomach churning. 

“And I guess I have already found the right person to give this.” Kyungsoo removes his hands on the necklace but it seems like he had no plans of pulling away. “And it’s you, Jongin.”

The king smiles fondly as their eyes meet. Jongin observes Kyungsoo’s face for a while, his eyes filled with nothing but bliss and contentment - his lips curving upward whilst his eyes turns to crescent. Kyungsoo was indeed the most precious and beautiful man he had ever met.

There were hands suddenly caressing his cheeks, thumbs raising the lower part of his face. 

“You don’t know how happy you made me this day, Jongin.” Kyungsoo mutters as he moves closer, pulling Jongin to stand up. Jongin quickly follows before the king cups his cheeks, their lips brushing ever-so-slightly.

“You can’t just tease me tonight and leave me with blue balls again ‘Soo. I’m not letting you kiss me if you had no plans to--”

He was shushed with a pair of plump lips nipping his. Kyungsoo’s hands were warm, his lips - burning hot and wet. 

“Why do you think I took you here in the first place if I only wanted to kiss you?” 

Their lips brushed once more, like how they have been doing the previous days, both skillful tongues knew how to please one another. The hands gripping Jongin’s waist was firm and strong amidst the soft whimpers coming from the king.

“Do you..” Jongin pants in between heated kiss; eyes lidded, lips red and swollen.   
  


“..have any experience with-- you know. With someone like me?” 

The king let go both his grip on Jongin’s waist and his lips as he stares back with the taller man, bewildered. 

“I guess I have already told you that you are the first one I have liked in my life. The first one I took in my special place. The first one I lov--.” He paused, seemingly lost for words before he breathed out deeply. “No. I don’t have any and I don’t know how--”

“Do you trust me?” Jongin interrupts, holding both of the king's hands. He watch how Kyungsoo's face changes from confused to a bit more relaxed. It took him a few moments before he replies as he nods his head.

“Of course, I trust you.”

\--

Clothes all disregarded on the floor as Jongin hovers on top of the king, nipping his pale neck. Kyungsoo moans as he runs his hands on Jongin’s broad shoulders, mapping the miles of exposed tanned skin.

“Jongin, careful not to-- ngh -- leave any marks because my servants mi… might see it.” Kyungsoo struggles to finish his words as Jongin’s mouth licks and bites and nips him as he moves at a steady pace, enough for Kyungsoo to feel ecstatic.

“Don’t worry my king.” Jongin softly mewls. 

Kyungsoo moves, pushing Jongin down the mattress as he takes over - full control. Since they started, it was Jongin who was leading every step making sure both of them, especially the king, would feel content and satisfied. 

He adjusts himself, hoisting Jongin’s leg as he hooks them atop his shoulders for better leverage. Kyungsoo realigns his hips, his cock heavy and wet, as he enters Jongin’s willing hole in one smooth thrust. Jongin moans, hands falling to the silk sheets as his nails dig deeper.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo.” He gasps and as if the king took it as his signal when he began to move way faster than Jongin’s earlier ministrations.

Jongin whimpers when Kyungsoo mimics his actions, licking both of his nipples and giving them both his attention. His movements are unwavering as Jongin arches his back, asking for more and Kyungso complies, reaching deeper and deeper until he hits the spot which turns Jongin’s moans to wails.

“I’m gonna come. Fuck Kyungsoo, you sure this is your first time?” 

Jongin can feel that Kyungsoo is close, too. As he reaches his edge, his breathing becomes more erratic. Kyungsoo leans closer to him, his breath hot against Jongin’s burning skin. 

“Never thought it would feel this good, Jongin. Never thought being inside you would feel so much good.” Kyungsoo gives one final thrust before he stiffens, coming with a groan and filling Jongin’s ring of muscle with sudden warmth. Jongin quickly follows as a strike of white cum falls in between their chests.

Kyungsoo pulls out and Jongin feels the emptiness when the air hits his burning skin. He immediately wipes everything using whatever fabric he could reach inside Kyungsoo’s hidden room. And this time it was Kyungsoo’s silk black robe. He’s probably doomed, or not.

They lie beside each other as their high dies down, Jongin resting his head on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, still trying to catch their breath. 

"So, is this the part where I need to run as fast as I can back to my room?" Jongin asks with a hint of teasing. He had no idea what they would do if they get caught, especially after being too loud. Fuck his mouth, he wants to curse himself, but when he looked at the satisfied smile playing on the king’s lips, he realizes it was all worth it.

"I don't think it's a good idea. The palace guards are probably roaming around by this time."

"Is this a way of telling me to sleep here with you tonight?" Jongin challenges, arching one of his brows.

Kyungsoo chuckles but nods nonetheless. "Yes. Unless you want to stay at my comfort station?"

"It's called the bathroom, please. I'm about to lose my mind."

The king snorts, it was obvious that he was just teasing the young man. “Fine." He chortles softly before pressing a kiss on top of Jongin's head. 

"Bathroom. And we probably need to go there by now judging by our situation."

“It’s technically your fault because you invited me here.” 

“Are you trying to tell me that you didn’t like--”

The king was silenced with two plushed lips kissing him square on the lips. 

“Shut up. You know how much I’ve waited for it. Of course I love it.”

\--

There was a knock on his room and Jongin was already expecting it, opening the door on the first sound of fist hitting the wooden door. He has a huge inkling that it must be the head eunuch because it's already lunch time, he presumes. Kyungsoo told him last night that he will be spending his meals with Jongin starting today.

"Hi Minseok!" He greets when he sees the small man staring at him. Jongin was all smiles but the eunuch had the opposite look on his face.

"The king is callin-- What-- Is that-- Where did you get that?" The head eunuch stutters, pointing at his neck.

Jongin was startled but then he remembered what Minseok was talking about. It's the presents he got last night.

"The king gave--" Jongin was not able to finish what he was saying as there were hands immediately covering his mouth, a body pushing him inside his room. Before he could even continue, Minseok had already locked the door before closing all the windows one-by-one. 

"What's the problem?" Jongin worriedly asks. Was the gift supposed to be a secret? But Kyungsoo didn't tell him anything about it last night. Or did he? Were there moments he could not remember? That would be impossible. Everything that happened last night was still fresh in Jongin's mind.

Minseok shakes his head as he heaves a deep sigh. "You.. Do you know how important those jewelries are? Do you know what it represents? What does it mean when a king gives it to you?"

"Um, no?" Jongin honestly supplies. Was it a curse or is Jongin in a big debt or trouble? Because as much as he wants to stay longer, he knows he still needs to get his life back. 

The head eunuch walks closer, checking the gold necklace and bracelet.

"I don't know what His Highness wants but remember that I will always be on his side. I will protect him until my last breath even if that means I need to protect someone like you, too."

"Hey, what do you mean? Can you please just explain because all I know was that this is _thank you_ gift for my yesterday’s performance."

Minseok takes a step backward, heading towards the door. "It's not just a simple gift. A king only gives the kingdom's symbol - the gold carcanet and bangle - to the next queen. The one he wanted to marry." The eunuch's hand was already on the knob, almost twisting it open.

"I have known His Highness my whole life and this is the only time he has been like this. I know what he wanted and I am certain he also knows that it would be very difficult for him. For both of you." 

Minseok sighs heavily as he continues. "Rest assured I will keep what I have discovered today until I am on my deathbed. You may now visit His Highness in his room. He is waiting for you."

Minseok bows down in utmost respect and it was the first time he had done it to Jongin. It was always a simple nod or a small bow because Jongin isn't even a part of the royal family, but today was definitely different.

What was Kyungsoo planning to do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated finally! I sincerely apologize for the late posting :) I can't promise how often I could update but don't worry, this work will be finished and will not be abandoned. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> curious cat / twitter : @jonginniesprout


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few days, Jongin’s mind was a total mess. He kept on pondering about what the wise gatekeeper had told him, about Kyungsoo’s presents, and about Minseok’s words. It kept on bugging him; he already forgot to count how many days were left before everything comes back to normal. Before he leaves this wonderful place with the most wonderful man he had ever met.

The king and him just started with whatever they were right now, then there he is, slouching as he counted down the days in his journal. And today, the number written in bold letters in the middle of the blank page taunted him: **57 days.**

_Destiny. 57 days._

Those words kept on running in his mind and he couldn't help but sigh. Why was his life playing with him?

A knock on the door took him out of his mystery. The head eunuch's voice resounded in his empty room. 

“Jongin, I was asked by His Highness to pick you up. He told me that you will be meeting outside and that you should wear your guard uniform.”

“Alright.” Jongin replied before opening the door but to his surprise, Minseok was already gone. 

\--

Jongin found himself in front of the stable where he saw a familiar horse neighing as the caretaker fed them. Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found.

“His Highness will be here anytime soon.” The caretaker said and Jongin noticed that he was the same man who dragged him on his first day together with the tall guards.

“I didn't get your name when we first met. I am Jongin.” He gladly offered his hand but the caretaker did not even bother to spare him a glance.

“I am Jongdae, one of the king’s eunuch. I’ve heard enough about you from Minseok so you don’t have to be terrified. I am a loyal servant of His Highness.” Jongdae turned to him, offering a lazy smile. 

“These horses are well trained so you don’t have to worry. Just make sure you won’t hurt them then you’ll do just fine.” 

Jongin quirked his eyebrows in confusion. “And you’re telling me that because?” 

“Because I am going to teach you how to ride a horse today.” A familiar voice answered behind him and Jongdae immediately bowed in respect as the king walked towards them. Jongin did the same.

Kyungsoo patted him on his back and he took it as a sign that he could already stand up. He still found it awkward when he does it. Kyungsoo and him were always casual when they were alone together. 

“Riding a horse? You know I don’t ride--” He paused when he noticed that there were new faces following the king, a few of his guards and servants. “His Highness, this would be a great honor but you know you don’t have to. It would only bother you and probably take too much of your time.”

Kyungsoo tried to hide the smile on his face upon seeing how flustered Jongin was. “How could my personal guard stay beside me when he doesn’t even know how to ride a horse properly?” 

A point was made and Jongin cannot reject the king right now if he doesn’t want those tall guards to drag him again back to the dungeon where he first stayed.

He nodded his head twice as he sighed in defeat. “Thank you, Your Highness. I will do my best to learn quickly so you could still attend to other important things you need to do.”

“Don’t worry, I am free for the next coming days. I made sure the head eunuch would take note of everything and would only ask for my help if there would be any problem inside this kingdom. For now, let us take these horses out for a walk.” Kyungsoo averted his gaze from him to the eunuch. “Jongdae, get them ready. And give Jongin the most tamed one.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Jongdae quickly complied, leaving both of them in the middle of the king’s yard. The guards and servants were standing a few meters away from them.

“So, are all of them coming with us?” Jongin mumbled, voice as low so no one could hear him.

“No. It’s only me and you. I told you before that I’m going to teach you right? I am just fulfilling my promise.” Kyungsoo smiled softly and the way he stared at Jongin with his loving gaze made Jongin’s heart somersaults inside his chest. Oh, he doesn’t want the feeling to go away. He doesn’t even want to be away with Kyungsoo anymore. 

\--

Jongdae assisted him first so he could properly sit on the horse while the king was already settled perfectly on his own, gently rubbing the beautiful brown furs.

Jongin successfully mounted the horse and was settled on the saddle. Jongdae handed him the reins as he started giving the instructions.

“Hold onto this but not too tight. The horse will start to walk on your signal by gently tapping your foot on its side and by leaning your body forward. They would understand those signals.” 

Jongin did what he was told to and the horse obeyed. However, he wasn’t ready for it yet. He tried to balance himself although his position was a bit awkward because why were his balls aching? Was it alright to feel like they were about to get crushed anytime the horse moves again? 

“Be gentle. Don’t hold it too tight. And try to calm down, Jongin.” Kyungsoo told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jongin breathed deeply as he tried to compose himself again, making sure he won’t hurt both the precious animal and himself. 

They successfully made it outside the palace. Kyungsoo was taking the lead and Jongin was carefully holding the rein so his horse would stay on the same slow pace. The king told him that he was free the whole day so there was no need to rush. 

They were going through a familiar path, the one they took when they went to Chaerwon. Jongin could still vividly remember how they acted towards each other before. And on how Kyungsoo was taking care of him since then. 

How didn’t he notice any of those earlier? So was he really the king’s destiny then? He pondered as he stared at the clouds that were calmly moving on the sky.

The king suddenly stopped and Jongin panicked because he didn't know what to do next. _Why the hell that Jongdae didn’t teach me how to make the horse stop?_

“Wait, how am I gonna stop this?” He asked in a panic manner.

Kyungsoo alighted his horse and walked towards him. And it was as if he was able to command Jongin’s horse because it stopped from walking immediately without Jongin doing anything. God, he still has a lot to learn.

“This is the very first horse that was given to me by the late king. It’s the kindest and calmest one among the pack. He listens to me very well and he could understand me even if we were just staring at each other.” The king said as he helped Jongin to get off. 

Jongin hummed. “That explains why he was very careful with me. He didn’t even flinch when I awkwardly moved because my balls were stinging in pain-- Oh, sorry.” He immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands as his cheeks felt warm. His face probably painted with crimson.

Kyungsoo smirked. He moved Jongin’s horse towards the nearest bench and rounded the reins on the metal to keep the horse in its place. He did the same on his horse, both the golden brown animals securely attached on separate benches as the horses enjoy eating the grass. 

“I thought you were going to teach me how to ride a horse?” Jongin inquired when he noticed that they were already a few feet away from them. Kyungsoo was walking towards the opposite direction and he was just behind, following the king. 

“I was just trying to avoid everyone so I could spend the rest of the day with you.” 

“Can’t believe I’m seeing your soft side.” Jongin jested as he made his way to walk beside the king, their fingers almost brushing. 

And Kyungsoo didn’t miss the opportunity to hold his hand, their fingers perfectly fitting as they entwined. Jongin felt all of his blood was crawling up to his face by the sudden action. He didn’t think that Kyungsoo would make the first move.

Then Kyungsoo heavily sighed. “The councilors are planning on setting me up with another princess again a few days from now.” 

There was a mix of emotions flowing inside his chest as it tightened in both happiness and pain. He felt so secure every time the king was beside him but he was also afraid because he doesn’t know how long it would last. The king needs to marry soon and he knows it won’t be him.

It will never be him. 

“I guess you… you won’t be able to avoid that, right?” He replied, trying to hold the threatening tears to fall. 

Kyungsoo looked at him as if he was the most valuable person that ever existed albeit there was sadness in his smile. “I will keep on rejecting them over and over again, don’t worry. Until the time comes that they won’t bother me anymore. I will do my best to give this kingdom its heir, but I won’t be able to give them their next queen.”

“But wouldn’t that break the norm? What if they hold it against you? What if they attack you behind your back and--” 

Jongin was shushed when he felt soft lips on his hand. Kyungsoo was kissing the back of his hand where their fingers were intertwined, rubbing comforting circles afterwards. 

“No need to worry about me. I am the king and I have many allies. Let’s just spend the remaining days together, shall we? I want to be a part of your everyday life, if you would allow me to.” 

Jongin didn’t want to get emotional that time as it would only ruin how beautiful the mood was. He swallowed the big lump resting on his throat as he playfully hit the king on his chest. 

“I am not used to seeing you like this, but I think I’m going to like it.” He closed the distance between them and he enveloped Kyungsoo in a warm hug. His hands made their way on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and the latter placed his own on Jongin’s waist.

He could feel how Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder. The rise and fall of his breathing was heavy and Jongin attempted to pull away so he could look at the king’s face but Kyungsoo only gripped tighter.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while. I can’t afford you to see me like this.” He said, his voice muffled on Jongin’s hanbok. “I am so confused and afraid, Jongin. I have never felt anything like this before and… And now that I have found you, fate decided to take you away from me. Even if I’m the most powerful person in this place, I couldn’t even do anything to keep you.”

The king sounded like he was on the verge of crying and that made Jongin feel regretful. He doesn’t want to leave the king, too.

“What if… What if I’ll just stay here and--”

“No.” Kyungsoo immediately pulled back; there were tears in his eyes. “You can’t just decide on things like that. We cannot change destiny, Jongin. Something might happen that would drastically change the way the things were in your time and we could not risk that to happen.” 

Jongin grabbed both of the king's hands as he held them tightly. “But what about you and me? What’s going to happen?”

Kyungsoo did his best to pull off the most awkward smile before he replied, “We will just do the things we can while there’s still time. I promise I will spend the remaining days with you everyday. I’ve already talked to Minseok to take charge for a while.”

Jongin can’t help but to give Kyungsoo a curt smile. The man was trying to hold on and to be strong so he decided that he will just do the same. He cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks before planting a quick peck on his lips. This time, the king gave him his genuine smile. 

“Okay then. Should we go back to teaching me how to ride a horse or are we just going to stand and cry here like idiots?” 

Laughing, Kyungsoo punched him on his arm.

\--

They went back to the palace riding only Kyungsoo’s horse. Minseok was already on the gate, waiting for them and it was as if he already knew that they would ditch Jongin’s horse somewhere in the woods when he made his way on the other side of the gate. 

“Your Highness, excuse me for awhile as I get the other horse back.” The head eunuch said as he bowed down. Kyungsoo just nodded once, giving his permission. 

Jongin was clinging on him tightly from his back the whole time until they reached the front of the stable. It was dark and there were no more servants around the area to pry on them. And since Minseok already knew almost everything, Jongin felt comfortable with their position.

Kyungsoo halted as he pulled the rein to a stop. He was the first to climb down the horse then he assisted Jongin as the latter’s leg wobbled a bit for sitting too long. 

They walked side by side as they entered the palace, stopping when they reached Jongin’s room.

“Thank you for teaching me, I guess.” Jongin said then he took a few steps away from the king. There was an awkward silence around them as both of them didn't know where to start. All they did the whole day was to talk about what the future got to offer, about their plans for the upcoming days, and tonight… the plan for tonight was not included.

Kyungsoo gulped hardly and closed the gap between them, staring intently at Jongin. “Would you like to… sleep with me again tonight?”

In all honesty, Jongin didn’t expect it to happen soon. Hell, he didn’t expect that it would happen again. And spending more time with Kyungsoo, who was he to decline? 

“Are you sure all you wanted to do is sleep?” Jongin teased, smirking his lips.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly, maintaining the stoic look on his face.

Jongin leaned closer, their lips almost brushing. “Oh, I think you know very well, my king.” He replied, moving his lips on Kyungsoo’s ears as he whispered, “Would you like me to top this time?"

Kyungsoo froze on his place, a blush painted on his pale cheeks. "I have really no idea what you're talking about."

"If you say so." Jongin singsongs. "Just wait for me later tonight.” Jongin turned around, his hand already holding the knob when Kyungsoo’s hand stopped him, holding him firmly on his shoulder. He turned back to him and saw the king with his most bewildered face.

“Um, Jongin?” 

Jongin smiled, attempting to erase the uneasiness that the king was feeling. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“I love… I love to have a meal with you tonight. I’ll ask Jongdae to prepare everything in my room. I… I’ll wait for you.”

Then Kyungsoo immediately turned to his back and left without even waiting for his reply. But Jongin knew that the king was still figuring out what he was feeling and that he was still confused. 

Jongin nodded and whispered to himself, “I love you too, Kyungsoo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are 3 chapters away from the end of this fic and I would like to say that I am grateful for those who are waiting for this fic to be finished and for those who are reading every chapter update! So this is my birthday gift to all of you because it's my bday today, yay!! 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated !! thank you so much ^^ <3
> 
> twitter/ curious cat:  
> @jonginniesprout


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was painful, he couldn't even stand up. His body was aching all over but his heart was full and his mind was also filled with memories of Jongin, and of them being in each other's arms. Of Jongin’s warmth wrapping him into comfort. Into safety.

Kyungsoo pulled himself off from his bed, opening his drawer as he grabbed a black journal inside. He stood up, settling himself in front of his desk. Opening the pages of his journal, he got the pen that was seated on the corner of his table, writing in the middle of the blank page:

**_30 days._ **

He heaved a deep sigh, a feeling of pain clenching his chest. He closed the journal and returned it back inside the cabinet.

As he hit the bathroom to take a much needed bath, his mind pondered on what to do on their remaining days together. How could he show Jongin that he wants him - _loves_ him. How could he make those thirty days longer? And how could life be so cruel with him because he never thought that he would find his destiny in such a bizarre way.

  
  


He stayed inside his tub filled with scented roses, staring into nothingness. It’s not long left and Jongin would be out of his sight. Out of his life. And even if he was the most powerful man in his time, he couldn’t do anything about it.

* * *

Jongin was staring at the haunting words of his journal, the bold letters felt like they were getting bigger and bigger as he stared longer. 

_30 days; 1 month._

He’s been sulking everyday but he doesn’t tell the king about it, afraid he might add to his predicaments. Him returning to his time was the original plan anyways and there’s no turning back now. The gatekeeper already advised them a week ago that the ceremony was almost done. And in a month’s time, Jongin would be back in the future where he belongs and would forget everything.

_No traces will be left._

That was also one of his dilemmas. He doesn’t want to forget anything, not even a single moment he was in that time. Doesn’t want to forget about every wonderful person he has met, the feelings he has developed, most importantly, the man he fell in love with, too.

If only he could do something, anything, he would. He’s not thinking about his grades nor graduating from college anymore. The only thing he wanted was to stay at Kyungsoo’s side, forever if possible. 

But the king was right. They can’t change history. They can’t change the future. Everything will be messed up and who knows what might happen.

Sighing in defeat, Jongin returned the journal on his table. He crouched on his bed, trying to comfort himself. He wanted to protest and to ask anyone who’s responsible for their current trouble, wanted to know why it happened to them. If they were destined for each other just like what Yixing said, then why was destiny allowing them to part ways? 

He wanted to make the most out of their days together but thinking about what would happen in a few days really made him feel otherwise. 

* * *

“So what’s your plan for today, Your Highness? Why are we wearing commoner’s clothes and why is the head eunuch trailing behind us?” 

Kyungsoo looked at him for a brief second. “You haven’t changed at all, Jongin. You still ask too much.” 

He knew that the king was just joking and Jongin was not the one to back down. He pulled the rein of his horse to a stop, crossing his arms as he watched Kyungsoo slowly turn around, facing him and looking confused.

“Why did you stop in the middle? We are still far from our destination.”

“I am not going to ask nor speak to you again if that’s what you want. You told me I ask too much? Fine. then I won’t talk anymore.” 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo tilted his head, looking at him worriedly. “You know that I was just trying to make you--”

“Gotcha!” Jongin snided. “I was just teaching you how to properly pull a joke into someone so you could do it better next time once I’m gone.” He started to move forward again, his horse obediently following his gestures. His eyes started to sting and he felt he was going to cry anytime so he moved a bit faster than Kyungsoo, leaving the king and the head eunuch behind.

_Damn._ He should’ve not mentioned anything about leaving. He knew how emotional he was the past few days yet there he was, unable to stop his mouth and his emotions. 

The king swiftly approached him, their horses walking side by side. He called for Jongin’s attention and the latter just nodded, signing the king to just say what he wanted to say.

“Jongin, please don’t say--”

“I’m just joking, you know. Just lighting up the mood.” He interrupted, trying to sound convincing but he didn’t dare to spare Kyungsoo a glance. He knew that the moment their eyes met, he will break down in front of the king. He doesn’t want that to happen. 

They stayed in silence the whole time and even if Minseok was at the back who probably heard their discussion, he didn’t utter a single word. And for that, Jongin was thankful. 

They halted in front of an enormous rusty gate, a symbol of the kingdom displayed on top of it. “So could you please, Your Highness, answer my questions now?” Jongin asked when he was finally able to stop himself from almost sobbing. He tried to avert his thoughts into something else as he looked at Kyungsoo. However, he didn’t fail to notice the king’s weary eyes.

“We are here in the village of my people. We are wearing commoners' hanbok because we don’t want to get noticed. I remember last time you told me you wanted to see the village, right? This is what I was talking about.” Kyungsoo alighted his horse and Jongin mimicked the action.

It took them weeks before Jongin was able to master how to ride a horse. He could only tame one though. The first horse he had ridden before which also happens to be the king’s favorite.

The king tied up their horse to the post near where the head eunuch was staying. Minseok didn’t follow as the two of them walked near the entrance of the gate.

“We will check upon my people to know if they are living comfortably. It is not a king’s job but I always want to experience and see everything first hand on how my kingdom is doing.”

The guards on the gate probably knew him as they bowed in utmost respect upon seeing the king. Kyungsoo shook his head, telling them to be not too obvious about it. Apparently, many of the villagers doesn't know what the king looked like, and judging by how respectful the guards were towards him, it might ruin their disguise. 

“Minseok will be staying outside and will wait for us until we finish rounding the whole place.” The king continued as they pass through the main entrance. 

Jongin felt overwhelmed by how Kyungsoo remembered everything in detail. It felt like it was ages ago when they talked about it. He himself didn’t even remember that he had requested such a thing but Kyungsoo’s memory really was amazing. 

Realization hits him all of a sudden knowing full well that his memory was one of the king’s best attributes. 

_He could remember me. He could remember everything. All of it._

He then pulled the king into his arms, enveloping him into warmth. The idea of Kyungsoo having memories of him, of them being together, of feeling pain all alone made him feel melancholic. If he won’t remember anything once he’s back in his time then he wished the same for Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want the king to be miserable for the rest of his life but Yixing had no ways to make it possible. The king would probably end up like Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo was taken aback by the sudden gesture Jongin has made and almost pushed him away but Jongin only grips tighter, no plans of letting go yet.

“What are you doing? What if someone sees us?” 

“No one knows about who you are in this place, right? And they definitely don’t know me either. So let’s take this chance for public display of affection.” Jongin lightly chuckled, hiding the internal turmoil inside his mind as he watched how the king slowly leaned into him, rounding his arms on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t think about that.” The king murmured, voice muffled on his chest. “But you know, relationship like this, like _us,_ is not normal in our time.”

“But they don’t know about us.” Jongin whispered softly on Kyungsoo’s ears as he rubbed his back gently for comfort. 

Kyungsoo, the mighty king of this kingdom, looked like someone so weak and so little in his arms at that moment. Someone who needed protection from everything, from everyone, from _him_. Especially him. Because he knew he would be the greatest heartache that the king will ever face. The most painful memory of the king’s entire existence.

“I’m happy spending a normal day like this with you.” Jongin murmured, trying not to tear up. But behind those words were something deeper. Something he wanted to tell the king for weeks now but has no courage to do it. Something in between the words _‘I’m sorry for loving you and for making you fall in love with me.’_

Jongin was the first to break their connection, afraid that he might get too emotional if they stayed longer, holding each other. 

“Should we start the village tour now, Your Highness?”

Kyungsoo tried to smile as genuinely as he could but he was unable to hide the disheartened look on his eyes. He probably felt that Jongin was having a hard time, too.

“Of course. Come and follow me.”

* * *

He imagined seeing the villagers struggling for food and something to drink, just like what he had seen on historical dramas every night he binge watches during weekends. All along he thought people from this time were all striving, having a hard time living, but he was proven wrong. 

Everything looks neat. Every person they came across to were all smiles, wearing decent clothes. They all look like they are living comfortable without much problem when it comes to financial needs. It was as if the king’s governance was effective as he was able to supply every needs of his people, not missing any of them, especially those who were considered the poorest of the poor. 

“Seems like your people loves you. Look at how good they are doing. Why are you worried so much?” 

Kyungsoo smiled weakly while he scanned around place. “It looks like they are all living well but the problem would start to arise in the future. Minseok told me that a eunuch from the Ministry of Finance witnessed an illegal trade of funds that is why he was preoccupied the past few days. I ordered him to look into details and to investigate if it was indeed the truth.”

“So technically, someone is planning on sabotaging you-- I mean the king?” Jongin quickly corrected himself and checked if someone heard him. Thankfully there were no people near them.

“I couldn’t please everybody, Jongin. And I am sure, there are people out there who were just waiting for me to make a mistake and would drag me down and dethrone me.”

Jongin gasped. He thought things like those only happen in dramas. Never did he think that Kyungsoo was facing a heavy weight of problem, much bigger than him leaving. And there he was, whining like a little child every time the king wasn’t able to give him his full attention. He felt like a fool from being selfish, he almost forgot that Kyungsoo was much more than just a man that he’s in a relationship with. Kyungsoo was a ruler, a king. And he’s just… a stranger. A man without identity in that era. 

“I’m sorry, because of me you can’t focus on your job. I promise I won’t take much of your time on the upcoming days.” 

“Jongin, please don’t speak like that. You know how much I wanted to spend our remaining days together. You know I wanted it as much as you do. And as I have mentioned before, I trust the head eunuch and I know he could easily assist me to come up with a detailed report.” 

“I know.” Jongin closed his eyes. He can’t show his weak side in front of Kyungsoo right now. His emotions should not be visible in front of _the king._

Gulping hardly so Kyungsoo won’t notice his almost shaky voice, Jongin then continued, “Should we walk a little further into the village? I want to see and learn more about it.” He then faked a smile and he was somehow glad because Kyungsoo seemed to have bought it when he started to walk again, asking Jongin to follow him.

_Just one more day of keeping you to myself. I promise, just one last day._

* * *

The sun was still up when they returned to the palace together with the head eunuch. Both of them directly went to their respective rooms discreetly, changing into their proper hanboks. Jongin wore his guard uniform while Kyungsoo continued being the kingdom's ruler. 

Having to wear those commoner's clothes that day made Jongin felt like they were somewhat similar. That he could somehow reach Kyungsoo. However, now that he’s back to reality, he figured that they would never be in the same position. He could never reach Kyungsoo.

Maybe parting ways would be the best solution.

Minseok was nowhere to be found when Jongin tried to walk around the area near his room. The king allowed him to roam around only on the safe spots of the palace, not wanting anyone to call for him or to start a conversation with him. Everyone already knows that he’s the right hand guard of Kyungsoo. Living inside the king’s residence already gave the others light suspicions about them and their business because guards usually stayed in a separate place. Never inside the king’s residence. 

He braved himself and attempted to walk right into the king’s room. He doesn’t know why but he just feels like spending more time with him. He promised to himself that it would be the last day that he would ask for attention from Kyungsoo. 

Jongin was standing in front of the door, quite not sure if he should knock, or call for Kyungsoo, or just opened it like usual every time the king asked for him. 

After struggling for an answer for a few minutes, he then chose the last option, opening the door slowly and peeking inside. Kyungsoo was there, seated in front of his table with his full concentration on the journal he was holding. 

Jongin allowed himself in, not making any noise, as he successfully entered the room. He walked towards the king who still hasn't noticed him. He tiptoed, trying not to make any noise, and approached him.

“Your Highness,” Jongin called, voice as soft as a whisper. 

Kyungsoo blinked twice, averting his focus on the man in front of him. He closed the notebook and immediately set it aside. 

“J… Jongin, what are you doing here? Do you need anything? Do you want something?” The king stuttered, probably startled by the uninvited visitor.

“I just… miss you. Is it okay to visit you like this?”

“We were just together this morning.” Kyungsoo smiled. “And of course it is fine to visit me. But where is the head eunuch? You know it is difficult to go visit me alone. We will never know, someone might see you and it might cause an uproar.”

Right. Jongin didn’t think of that because his mind was clouded with selfishness yet again.

He just found it frustratingly funny on how he can’t even get a hold of his boyfriend-- his partner, anytime he wants. What were they even? Jongin doesn’t want to think about it. He already got a long list of questions that would probably remain unanswered so thinking about their relationship status would be the last thing on his mind.

“Oh, I’m really sorry. I didn’t act rational and was reckless. I’m sorry for making you worry. I don’t mean to trouble--”

Before Jongin could even finish the series of his apologies, Minseok’s voice resounded the king’s room as he called from the other side. 

“Your Highness, Councilor Choi is here.” 

The king immediately ordered Jongin to stand on his side just like what normal guards do before he answered, “Let him in.”

The old man entered upon the king’s permission, immediately sitting in front of him, upright and full of authority. 

“Your Highness, I have probably mentioned to you before that the princess from a kingdom nearby is coming.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly widened but didn’t let the counselor see him as he lowered his head. “Yes, I remember. And what about the princess?”

“She is already here. She is waiting for you in the late Queen’s residence.” 

Jongin wanted to escape the place the moment their conversation started. Why, of all the days, did the princess decide to visit now? 

He was having a hard time holding his emotions. He was raising his head up in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. 

He then noticed the small opening on the king’s room and saw Minseok was still standing on the opposite side. Their gazes met and it was as if the head eunuch knew what Jongin was going through. 

Jongin heard when Minseok cleared his throat before calling for the king’s attention again. 

“Your Highness, may I ask for your guard’s presence to accompany me in visiting the late Queen’s residence? We need to give our final instructions to those who would stay and watch the princess’ safety.”

Jongin sighed in relief. He knew Minseok was a great friend hiding behind a strong personality.

Kyungsoo looked at him for a brief moment and nodded, “He will come out now.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Jongin and the head eunuch replied in unison.

Jongin quickly walked toward the door, sliding it open. But before he could even successfully cross the other side, he hears the king’s question.

“How long is the princess going to stay?” 

Jongin was moving slowly, trying to buy some time since he also waited for the counselor’s answer. It didn’t took a long time though before Councilor Choi replied with his proud voice, 

  
  


“Thirty days, Your Highness.” 

  
  
Jongin sighed then silently closed the door and murmured a soft _‘thank you’_ to the head eunuch before he walked his way back to his room with his head bowed down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! For those who waited for too long, I deeply apologize. :( Life is messing up with me :( but I am totally fine :) just a little writer's block (I think)? Also, I was finishing a few fics from different fests. I'm almost done by the way, (YAY!!) \o/
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it's a little heart-wrenching. Hold on tight everyone, we're almost at the end. :)
> 
> pls talk to me on twitter on curioscat: @jonginniesprout
> 
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

Jongin woke up again to a different yet quite a familiar room. Different in a way that it was more compact than the one he's been staying for the past months. The place has a smaller bed, smaller cabinets, no windows, and a door wide enough to fit a medium size man. Despite the hollowness of the place, Jongin still felt he was lost inside the cramp and tiny room. Lost with his thoughts and images and what he hated the most was that he can't do anything about it.

The next day after he heard the news that another princess had arrived, the king asked Minseok to send him to Chaerwon where it was safer. It was better that way, Kyungsoo said, because Yixing was there to help and discuss the things should Jongin still have questions. Baekhyun was also there and he knows too that he can easily get information from the magistrate on what would happen once he returns back to his time.

At first, Jongin liked the idea of having someone to talk to who could somehow relate to his situation because the head eunuch was still too absorbed with the task given to him by the king. Jongdae, on the other hand, was assigned to be the aid of the princess. And being stuck alone in his room in the king's residence with no one to talk to aside from the thoughts and anxieties that's bubbling up inside him which could result in a much worse situation, he already knew he had no more options.

He immediately agreed to Kyungsoo's appeal, sealing everything with a passionate kiss and a promise to see each other again soon the moment the king settled the issues with the princess and the councilors. Jongin trusted him, not only because he already loved him, but because that's the only thing he could do. 

But waking up inside the room that the magistrate had given him without any signs of Kyungsoo for fifteen straight days was definitely not part of the plan. 

The only thing Jongin knew was that the councilors in the palace were not allowing the king to be let out of the princess' sight. Like they were already pairing them, already giving their blessings to the soon-to-be queen of their kingdom. Jongin doesn’t know what would hurt the most: not seeing Kyungsoo again or knowing that he will be with someone else for the rest of his life. 

“Jongin?” Soft knocks surrounded the tiny space and Jongin jolted, swiftly moving closer to the door, opening it.

“Oh, is it time for a meal already?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “The head eunuch is here, and he’s got some news for you. Mind if I let him in?”

Fear and worry overpowered Jongin’s thoughts. He nodded then moved to the side, sparing enough space for the sudden visitor. 

When the magistrate left, Minseok removed his hat, giving Jongin a sympathetic look. 

“His Highness will be here tonight and he will stay with you until your last day. We were finally able to tame the princess’ family and the councilors down, however,” Minseok paused, giving Jongin a downcast gaze. 

“However, what?” Jongin asked impatiently. He’s been waiting for almost a month to get some news about Kyungsoo. He was already growing frustrated and miserable.

When Minseok looked back at him again, Jongin already knew that the news was something he hadn’t expected. However, the head eunuch probably wanted to prolong his agony.

“I don’t think I am in my right position to tell you about it. You may ask His Highness or you may wait for him to disclose everything to you. I was only asked to give you the message of his arrival, I won’t be staying long.”

“But Minseok-” 

The head eunuch heavily sighed, “The king mentioned everything to me. And if you would seek my opinion, you forgetting everything would be the best option.” He stood up from where he was seated and gave Jongin a final bow. “You should wait for him. You don’t know how hard it was for His Highness to go through everything just to get to see you again.” He exited the room, leaving Jongin with more than thousands of emotions and a clenching pain on his chest.

* * *

Night came too slow for Jongin as he counted every minute that had passed by. Those excruciatingly slow minutes made him lose his appetite to eat anything and just drink a few glasses of water instead to keep himself hydrated. 

He’s been crying ever since the head eunuch left, thinking of hundreds of scenarios about what the upcoming news was all about. Baekhyun told him he doesn’t know anything either, Yixing was out of his sight for the past few days. 

There was a sound of a man clearing his throat on the other side of Jongin’s door and he knew very well who it was from. He immediately opened and twisted the knob, and he was not wrong with his hunched. It was the king who was wearing a robe for civilians, probably in disguise since he was afraid he might get caught from sneaking out of the palace. 

“May I come in?” Kyungsoo asked, voice hoarse. He also looked tired from the long trip given that he was almost slouching.

Jongin moved to the side allowing the king to enter. They sat on either side of the compact table in the middle of Jongin’s room. He noticed that the king had a tray of meal on his hands, placing it in between them. 

“I heard from the magistrate that you haven’t eaten anything today. Why is that?”

Jongin tsked his tongue, not believing that it would be the first question that the king would ask. 

“Seriously?” He fired back, but then again, he doesn’t want to pick a fight with Kyungsoo and doesn’t want him to worry. “Nothing. I’m just getting out of my shape recently because all they ever did was to feed me. How about you? How are you? It’s been days since I last saw your face.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo chuckled, smiling weakly. Even though he was trying to look happy in front of Jongin, his eyes said otherwise. “I guess Minseok already told you that I was held captive by the councilors.”

“You’re not the one to talk about being imprisoned when you don’t even experience being locked up in your underground cellar. I would never forget about that. “ Jongin jested, trying to lighten up the mood. And he was successful when Kyungsoo giggled, this time with his eyes.

“I miss you, Kyungsoo.”

“I feel the same.” Kyungsoo reached for Jongin’s hand, gently rubbing the back of it first before entwining their fingers. “So, do you want to eat with me tonight or are you still watching your figure?” 

“I guess a few pounds won’t hurt, right?”

“Great answer. I’ll ask the magistrate for an additional meal because this right here is not enough for two people.” He left a peck on the back of Jongin’s hand before he stood up. “I’ll just talk to him for a while.”

“Can I come?” Jongin asked, already standing. “I just… It’s just that I was finally able to meet you again and I want us to be together for awhile. I hope I won’t sound clingy or anything but… please?”

Kyungsoo’s face lit up, his black round orbs were glowing happiness. “Of course you could. I guess that would be much better.” 

* * *

They both end up spending dinner with Baekhyun who was cheerfully boasting about his plan which he assumed that it helped Kyungsoo escape the palace. 

“You know, I sent a telegram from one of my guards to His Highness, telling him that Chaerwon needed his presence. I also indicated in my mail that it should only be him and that no guards nor any of the councilors should come with him since it was a private matter.” 

“And they believed that?” Jongin asked while in the middle of slicing his meat. 

“Of course they didn’t.” Kyungsoo interrupted, stopping Baekhyun from grinning cheekily. “The councilors were knowledgeable enough to figure it out that was why Minseok did a few arrangements. It was all thanks to the head eunuch.” 

“You mean… it wasn’t because of my letter, Your Highness?” 

“Well, partly yes, because that triggered Minseok’s plan that was why I’m here.”

Jongin nodded, enjoying his meal while watching the two debating on whose more successful for the king’s escape. Maybe he was appreciating the food too much, he wasn’t able to notice that there was already a drip of sauce on the side of his lips. 

Kyungsoo took the clean cloth beside him and subconsciously wiped the mess on Jongin’s face, clearly forgetting that they were not alone. Jongin froze on his seat, eyes wide and big. Baekhyun almost choked on the liquor that he was drinking, standing up with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I guess I should leave the two of you alone. You know, make the most of your time. If you need me, I’ll be in my residence. I will also have your room ready, Your Highness. ” He bowed to the king respectfully before he turned to Jongin and winked, the grin on his lips still present. 

* * *

The king joined Jongin as they walked outside the residence of the magistrate, feeling the cold breeze of the night. He just wanted to clear up his thoughts for now and only focus with the man he was with, just like what Baekhyun said, Jongin wanted to make out of the most that was left for them.

“How have you been?” The king asked, walking beside him with a straight back, his hands were crossed behind him

Jongin hummed softly, “Definitely a lot better now that you’re here. How about you? Have you been sleeping well? You look kinda tired, you know.”

The king slowly stopped on his steps and Jongin followed. They turned to face each other in silence, but their eyes were pleading and asking hundredths of questions that would probably remain unanswered. 

Kyungsoo decided not to respond and averted the topic instead. “The place that the magistrate prepared for me is more than enough. Would you like to join me?”

“Tonight?” Jongin clarified, bemused. He was hoping to spend more time with the king and he had never imagined that Kyungsoo would be the one to initiate such invitations.

“Not only tonight, but until…” Kyungsoo paused and looked up, his big round eyes reflecting the shining moon above. Even though he was trying to hide the threatening tears that were about to fall, Jongin was quick enough to notice that the king was probably having a hard time, too.

“Of course, I will. You’re going to be stuck with me until my last day. But before that, can I ask for something? Like a rule for the coming days.”

“A rule?” Kyungsoo questioned, brows arching.

“Yes. A rule for the one and only king.” Jongin chuckled, moving closer to the king. The gap between them was almost non-existing when Jongin reached for the king’s face, cupping his cheeks. 

“What is it that you want?”

“For the remaining days, you won’t be the king. You will just stay beside me, like what normal boyfriends do during my time. Just be yourself when you’re with me, yeah? No one’s going to judge you in this place.”

“If I won't be the king then who--”

Kyungsoo was stopped when Jongin bent down to reach for his lips. It's been weeks since the last time they kissed, and even if it was just a chaste one, Kyungsoo felt he was suffocated with the emotions that Jongin poured to their swift connection.

“Just be mine for the rest of the days. And I’ll be yours.” 

* * *

Kyungsoo was already hovering above Jongin, panting while wearing nothing but his inner robe. Jongin was lying on the bed, legs crossed to the small of Kyungsoo’s back as he gave the king a little push to move faster. That night, they didn’t want to go slow like what they were used to. They were both craving for each other’s touch with lust filling their minds. 

The king was the first to make a move when he pushed Jongin promptly the moment the door closed. Jongin was on his back, opening his legs, inviting. He helped the king remove the layers of clothes that he had and only left the inner white robe - Jongin’s favorite. 

Kyungsoo prepared him so well that Jongin didn’t feel any pain when Kyungsoo breached him. He held on to the king’s shoulders, arching his back for better leverage. The king thrusted inside him like he had no plan on stopping, no plan of letting Jongin go nor break their connection. He was peppering Jongin with kisses and praises, adoring each part of his body and leaving small marks everywhere his sinful lips could reach. 

Jongin was covering his mouth, trying to stifle his moans. He knew Kyungsoo was great in making love but tonight was different. He was having a hard time trying to control himself from cuming. He doesn’t want to break their momentum, the skin slapping against skin, the mixture of their sweats, the connection of their tongues, and liplock. He felt intoxicated with a dangerous poison that was Kyungsoo. 

As Kyungsoo thrust deeper, Jongin felt he was so close and couldn’t hold it anymore. He kissed Kyungsoo one last time before holding onto his shoulders, releasing between their torsos. And it was as if enough for the king to reach his climax too when he held Jongin in his position, ramming into his ring of muscle deeper and deeper until sticky fluid came out, filling Jongin’s hole.

He laid Jongin on his back and hovered on top of him, brushing the hair that was falling on his eyes. 

“You are as beautiful since the first time I met you.” 

Jongin tried to laugh but was too tired to make a move. “You never said that before.”

“Because you told me to just be myself starting today so I think many things would change from now on.”

Jongin pulled the king closer, letting him snuggle on his neck. “Yeah? I guess I like the sound of that.”

* * *

Both of them were thankful that the people of Chaerwon were not familiar with the king’s face. With Kyungsoo wearing a commoner’s hanbok, no one would ever suspect that he was the king, or in any government position for that matter.

They were able to stroll along the town, telling stories about what happened between the days that they were separated. But mostly, it was the king who was talking since Jongin had nothing much to tell. He was only stuck inside his room until Kyungsoo arrived. 

“So the princess didn’t ask about you? Was she not even curious about where you were going for a long time?” 

Kyungsoo turned to him with a downcast gaze. “Actually, she doesn’t approve of me leaving at first.” 

Jongin reached for his hand, wrapping his fingers on Kyungsoo’s. “I guess Minseok did a great job on sneaking you out.”

Kyungsoo smiled a little, but it was obvious that his eyes told otherwise. “I need to confess something.” 

Jongin can’t say that he was preparing himself for heartbreaking news, but being in love with a man who happened to be a king and doesn’t live in his time was more agonizing. Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand tighter, their entwined fingers placed on his chest, allowing Kyungsoo to feel his heartbeat.

Jongin took a sharp intake of air and placed a kiss on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’m ready, what is it?”

Kyungsoo looked at him with unwavering eyes before pulling Jongin closer, hiding his face on Jongin’s chest. Jongin allowed him to stay as much as he wanted and even patted Kyungsoo on his head, trying to calm his thoughts.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo pulled back a little, just enough for them to make eye contact. “I am getting married to the princess.” 

Jongin stood still in his place, speechless. He actually doesn’t know how to react or what to say. Of course he had seen it coming, and it would be selfish of him to hold the king back when in reality, he would be the one to leave Kyungsoo soon. 

He tried not to cry so Kyungsoo won’t feel guilty about anything. Nodding his head, he left a peck on Kyungsoo’s forehead, an encouraging smile on his lips.

“I understand. But for now, let’s only think about us. We deserve to be happy even if we only have borrowed time.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a good minute, absorbing Jongin words and calming himself down. When he felt his emotions were stable enough, he cupped Jongin’s face, rubbing both sides of his cheeks. 

“Yes. And I want to make you happy, too, Jongin.” 

* * *

Holding hands, never leaving each other’s sight, spending every minute together, both of them became inseparable inside Chaerwon. In that place, they can be who they were, even if there were judging eyes around them, the people couldn’t care less. All the villagers were too busy minding their own business, doing their job to make a living. 

But just like any fairytale, everything has an ending. Jongin was alone inside his room while the king was having a conversation with the magistrate and the wise gatekeeper. He was going through the pages of his journal, reading every entry he had written since he started jotting down the events that were happening. The time he was brought to Chaerwon, the days he was taught how to ride a horse, the king’s birthday, the first time they made love. Every moment he had cherished the most, it was all written and recorded. It would have been better if he could bring the journal back to his time. 

As he finished scrolling and reminiscing, he reached the last blank page for it to be filled again. He doesn’t even want to write anything at that moment but he had to. He reached for the pen, placing his hand on top of the journal, he hadn’t noticed his tears were faster than the ink when he started sobbing silently. There were drops of his tears on the paper together with the words which were striking pain inside his chest. 

**_One day left._ **

He tried to stay silent as he could, afraid someone might hear him. He doesn’t want to bother Kyungsoo anymore, he preferred for them to stay untroubled though Jongin felt every part of his being were tearing apart. 

The silence inside his room shattered when Yixing called for him. He felt chills running down his spine while clutching the journal on his arms. Would it be okay to take it with him? He could only hope. 

Jongin wiped the salty tears on his cheeks, blinking his eyes several times. He took a deep breath, braving himself on what’s going to happen next. This was what he wanted after all in the first place, and this was the right thing to do. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Jongin answered and Yixing told him they will wait for him outside the magistrate’s residence. 

Jongin took one final look inside his room then stepped out. He glanced at his surroundings, everything that he would forget once he’s back to the present time. On the opposite side of where he was standing was the king’s temporary room where they spent most of their days, showing how they loved each other. His lips were starting to shake, thinking about how he won’t remember any of it. Not even the king’s face. 

  
  


He took his time sauntering towards the magistrate’s residence, trying to buy more time. He wished he could just stay with Kyungsoo but thinking about his present life, what would happen if the history changed? He can’t even be with Kyungsoo even if he didn’t return back to his time. Their love was forbidden and will never be accepted, the king would only suffer and probably lose his position if Jongin insisted. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Kyungsoo’s life miserable by his life choices. 

The king was facing the opposite direction while Baekhyun and Yixing were standing beside him. It was the magistrate who first noticed Jongin’s presence, sending a signal for him to walk quickly since they seem to be discussing an important matter wherein Jongin should also be informed about. 

Sighing, Jongin clutched the journal tighter on his arms and briskly walked. He needed to beg the gatekeeper if he could keep it. That would be the only bargain he would want to win. 

“You’re here. We need to lose no time as I could only hold the inner gates open for a while.” Yixing stated, looking worried and concerned at the same time.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looked dejected and down. And judging by how puffy his eyes were, he probably cried hardly earlier while Jongin was not around. 

He turned to face the king, holding his hands one last time. There were no exchanges of words that happened, only the silent communication with their eyes. 

“Where do you exactly want to return?” Yixing asked, holding a stone on his hand, an eerie looking pen on the other.

“My…” Jongin stuttered, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s. He cupped the king’s cheeks, his eyes started to sting in tears. “Will there be any way to see you again?” 

Kyungsoo placed both of his hands above Jongin’s and slowly shook his head. “You are not a part of our time Jongin and no…” He stared at him with a downcast gaze, voice shaky and eyes teary, “...we cannot see each other again. We should not change what happened in the past for it will drastically affect your time.” 

  
  


The king freed his hands and reached inside the pocket of his robe. He pulled out a velvety cloth, containing something inside. 

“Take this with you instead.” 

Jongin reached for it, opening and checking it out. It was his supposed to be identification card during their time, a wooden object with a text written in the middle:  _ “king’s personal guard.” _

He was not able to hold his tears anymore when he pulled Kyungsoo closer, allowing his emotion to pour. The king rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder, doing the same thing as both of them shed tears. The magistrate and gatekeeper walked out for a while but not too far, just enough to allow the two of them to have their personal space and time. It was brief but that was all they could have since the inner gates may close any time soon.

“I apologize, Your Highness, but Jongin has to go now.” Yixing mumbled and Kyungsoo immediately understood, pulling away from Jongin’s touch.

“Wait..” Jongin butted in, showing the journal he was hiding inside his robe. “If I can’t remember anything then please allow me to keep this.” He tried to beg Yixing just like what he planned earlier. 

“Even if you take it with you, it won’t change anything.”

“I know but… just please. My mind won’t remember anything anyway, just let me have this.”

“You’re right, your mind won't. Honestly, no one should.” It was Kyungsoo who answered and took a step closer and placed his palm on Jongin’s chest where he could feel the erratically beating of his heart. “But this will always remember.” 

Kyungsoo tiptoed to plant one final kiss on Jongin’s lips, a chaste one. Jongin felt his heart was to be ripped into pieces with all the pain he was experiencing, the taste of their kiss was salty with tears and sour with the torment.

“Jongin…” Yixing called that made the both of them break their brief connection.

“My room.” Jongin wiped the tears on Kyungsoo’s cheek before he took a step back. “The place I wanted to return to is my room.” 

The gatekeeper scribbled something on the stone and threw it on the pond behind them. All of their eyes followed and watched the stone as it submerged down the water.

“It is all done. All you need to do is to jump on the pond and you will safely return in your time.”

Jongin bid his goodbyes with the magistrate and Yixing, and finally to the king. He reached for his hand while saying his last words. 

“I love you. Please be happy. I will try not to forget you.”

The reply came quickly with a trembling voice, “I love you too, Jongin.”

The gatekeeper assisted Jongin as he jumped on the water. The moment he felt the ground, Jongin felt numb all over. He was trying his best not to lose the journal and the wooden palette on his hands. His eyes were also getting heavy so he decided to close it for a while and it only took him a few seconds before he fully lose his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally hereeee!! for those who are waiting for this update (if there are any) I've experienced quite a rough time the past few months especially last Nov 2020, and somehow, I was able to pull through with this update. thank you for waiting!
> 
> We are only one chapter left for this loooong journey so please stay til the end. I will upload the final chapter the soonest and I think it won't take long. I have many plans after SYH and I hope you could anticipate for my future fics <3
> 
> Also, before uploading the final chapter, I think I will proofread the whole fic first so yeah :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. <3

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short right? But it was enough of an introduction to our main casts :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm still not sure on when could I upload the next chapter but rest assured that this story will never get abandoned. I am currently working with a few fics from some of the fest I've joined and the final check-in is nearing so I think I'm going to focus on those first. 
> 
> Thank you and always love Kaisoo! <3
> 
> Kudos, comments are very much welcome!! :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)


End file.
